Au coin du feu
by Lylyne67
Summary: Tout le monde a ses petits soucis quotidiens, tout le monde a ses petits secrets. Byakuya menait une vie tranquille jusqu'au jour où un nouveau collègue débarque dans son bureau.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Au coin du feu

**Pairing** : Ichigo / Byakuya

**Rating** : M (à ne pas mettre entre tous les yeux)

**Warning** : Un petit fruit jaune acidulé… Eh ouais dès le premier chapitre, c'est la fête !

Chapitre 1

Il poussa la porte de son appartement soulagé d'être enfin de retour chez lui. Il regarda sa montre : 20h30. 'Encore une dure journée qui vient de s'achever' pensa-t-il. Ces trois dernières semaines son patron lui avait régulièrement demandé de faire des heures supplémentaires. La période de fin d'année était toujours éreintante et avec les nouveaux clients qui étaient arrivés cette année, il y avait encore plus de travail pour boucler les comptes avant le 31 décembre. Heureusement pour lui, ses vacances débuteront le 1er janvier.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de retirer ses chaussures et son manteau qu'Ichigo se précipita vers lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Bya-kun !, le rouquin se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- Doucement Ichi… J'ai un mal de crâne atroce ce soir.

- Hum, encore ton patron qui fait des siennes ?

- C'est la fin de l'année, nous sommes tous sur le qui-vive et nous ne sommes que trois dans le service.

- Oui mais tu pourrais quand même lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait te lâcher la grappe de temps en temps, répondit Ichigo en haussant les sourcils.

- La semaine pochaine devrait mieux se passer. Aizen nous a prévenu de l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans l'équipe.

- Ah ! Il s'est enfin décidé à embaucher ce gros radin ?

- Doucement Ichi, c'est mon patron quand même.

- Allez viens, détend-toi, je t'ai attendu pour passer à table. »

Le roux prit Byakuya par le bras pour l'emmener dans la salle à manger où les attendaient la table dressée et un plat fumant tout juste sorti du four. Après leur repas, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se glissa dans la salle de bains pour se plonger dans un bain réparateur et relaxant. Tellement relaxant qu'il finit par s'endormir entouré de l'eau délicieusement chaude. Ne le voyant pas revenir, Ichigo ouvrit doucement la porte pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Il y vit son homme allongé dans la baignoire, les yeux fermés et la respiration forte caractéristique d'un sommeil profond.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il n'en revenait pas d'être aussi chanceux. Il avait trouvé l'Homme, oui l'Homme avec un H majuscule. Il était grand avec une longue chevelure noire d'ébène, ses origines nobles lui avaient forgé un caractère strict et carré. Seuls ses magnifiques yeux bleus trahissaient les expressions qui ne se lisaient pas sur son visage. Son corps était robuste et musclé, Ichigo adorait caresser son corps, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Mon dieu qu'il était beau !

Tout en fermant les yeux il maudit ce con d'Aizen de le tuer à la tâche tous les jours. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, jamais croisé, Byakuya ne mêlait pas sa vie privée et son travail, mais même sans l'avoir jamais vu, Ichigo savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Depuis trois semaines maintenant son amant rentrait harrassé par sa faute. Et ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle, c'était même pire que d'habitude, il s'était écroulé de fatigue avant même d'atteindre leur chambre. Oh oui, il maudissait ce con d'Aizen. A cause de tout ça, leur vie sexuelle s'en était retrouvée passablement altérée et voir son amant reposer dans la baignoire lui avait donné des idées. Idées que, bien entendu, il ne pourrait pas satisfaire ce soir… Frustration !

« Tant pis » dit-il en s'approchant de la baignoire pour soulever Byakuya dans ses bras, le sécher délicatement avec une serviette et le déposer le plus doucement possible dans leur lit. L'ébène n'avait même pas bronché n'étant pas totalement sorti de son sommeil. Il avait vaguement senti les bras de son amant le porter jusque dans la chambre et des lèvres se déposer amoureusement sur son front. Il se pelotonna sous la couette et se rendormit immédiatement. Ichigo le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Douche qui se devait d'être froide pour calmer ses ardeurs, malheureusement, la vision du corps nu de son amant n'aidant pas même sous l'eau froide, la douche devint soudainement brûlante et il ne put s'empêcher de se masturber afin de calmer ses ardeurs à la vue du corps nu de son amant plongé dans l'eau.

Lundi matin, 7h30. Comme à son habitude, Byakuya était le premier dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec ses deux collègues. Une place avait été faite pour le nouvel arrivant qui devait leur être présenté à 9h. L'ébène se sentit soulagé. Peut-être allait-il enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui à des heures décentes.

Peu avant 8h, les deux autres occupants du bureau firent leur entrée, café à la main et pouffant de rire.

« Abairai, Madarame ! J'essaie de mon concentrer !

- Oï, Oï Kuchiki, déstresse ! Si on a même plus le droit de rigoler… fit l'homme au crâne rasé.

- Et pourrais-je savoir ce qui est hilarant à ce point ?

- On essayait juste d'imaginer la tête du nouveau, c'est tout » se défendit celui aux cheveux rouges.

Byakuya soupira et se remit au travail. Les deux autres se mirent également à leur poste, silencieusement, légèrement vexés par les remarques du noble. Ils avaient depuis longtemps oublié l'idée de pouvoir plaisanter avec lui un jour, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé à de nombreuses reprises. L'ébène avait bien conscience de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Ses collègues le prenaient certainement pour un homme hautain, imbu de sa personne, n'ayant aucune disctraction de sa triste vie et probablement coincé haut plus haut niveau, mais ça il s'en fichait. Il avait depuis longtemps pris le parti qu'un bureau c'était le lieu où l'on travaille et que les autres occupants des lieux n'avaient pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait une fois qu'il en avait franchi la porte le soir.

Il était 9h03, ça, il s'en souviendrait longtemps. Il était 9h03 quand on frappa à la porte de leur bureau. La porte s'ouvrit sur leur patron qui venait présenter la nouvelle recrue du service. Le silence déjà pesant dans la pèce se fit plus lourd encore. Aizen avait ce don de clouer littéralement sur place ses subordonnés. Ce n'était pas tant du respect qu'il inspirait, mais plutôt de la crainte, il n'était pas réputé pour sa mansuétude et les représailles étaient en général plus que douloureuses et humiliantes. Les trois hommes bien que curieux, restèrent cloués sur leur chaise attendant de voir entrer la nouvelle recrue. Derrière le brun se dessinait la silhouette d'un homme dont Byakuya avait accroché le regard et dont il ne pouvait détourner les yeux.

« Je vous présente votre nouveau collègue, Jaggerjack Grimmjow » dit-il en se décalant pour que les trois hommes puissent le voir.

« Salut » dit-il en regardant tour à tour les trois hommes.

L'ébène était comme hypnotisé. Un regard profond, des yeux bleus limpides, une chevelure hirsute de la même couleur et malgré son costume, il devina un corps à faire damner un saint. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne aucun être humain n'avait réussi à lui décrocher un regard aussi soutenu, à part Ichigo. Un véritable aimant.

« Monsieur Kuchiki ? »

La voix de son patron le fit sursauter.

« Oui ?

- Vous vous occuperez de sa formation.

- Entendu patron. »

Sur ce, Aizen sortit du bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui. Jaggerjack se rapprocha de Byakuya.

« Alors c'est toi qui va me montrer le boulot ? »

Les mots lui avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils avaient été présentés il y a moins de cinq minutes et il était déjà passé au tutoiement. S'il acceptait désormais que ses deux autres collègues s'adressent à lui de manière familière, il n'acceptait pas qu'un homme qu'il ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam le fasse aussi rapidement. Sans compter qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois avant qu'il n'accepte qu'Ichigo l'appelle Bya-kun. Il allait rapidement lui faire comprendre qu'il aspirait à un peu plus de respect.

Il pointa du doigt le bureau placé près de la fenêtre.

« C'est ta place » dit-il du ton le plus froid dont il était capable.

Grimmjow s'y installa sans un mot, totalement refroidit par le ton glacial de l'ébène. Il jeta un œil interrogateur à ses deux autres collègues qui lui répondirent avec un sourire et en secouant la tête. Lui qui espérait une ambiance chaleureuse avait bien envie de monter d'un cran le chauffage. Où est-ce qu'il avait encore bien pu atterrir ?

Byakuya lui laissa le temps de déposer ses affaires et d'allumer son ordinateur pour venir se placer derrière lui et déposer quelques dossiers sur son bureau afin de commencer la formation. De temps en temps, le nouveau tournait légèrement la tête pour le regarder mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il avait également tenté à quelques reprises d'engager une timide conversation mais ses efforts avaient été vains, le noble le forçant immédiatement à se reconcentrer sur son travail. Cependant, quand il était sûr de ne pas être vu, Byakuya détaillait avec insistance l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.

Malgré son manque de politesse, le bleuté s'avéra être une recrue plus qu'honorable ayant compris tous les aspects de son travail avant la pause déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, Byakuya sortait et déjeunait seul. Mais cette fois, il passa l'heure de la pause à essayer de comprendre les sensations qu'il avait eues en voyant Jaggerjack ce matin. Il avait été déstabilisé par les yeux bleus perçants et il s'était délibérément forcé à ne pas l'approcher de trop près et à ne pas le regarder en face pendant sa formation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il cherchait à tout prix à l'éviter. Après un long monologue silencieux avec lui-même, il en vint à la conclusion que ça ne devait être que de la curiosité. Ca ne pouvait en aucun cas être une quelconque attirance, il était fou amoureux d'Ichigo depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant et jamais aucun autre homme ne lui avait fait ressentir ce que le roux lui faisait ressentir. C'était l'apparence générale de Jaggerjack qui l'avait interpellé, la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, son attitude. Il devait certainement avoir un passé assez mouvementé. Oui c'était ça, il avait une allure peu commune et c'est pour ça que Byakuya avait passé tellement de temps les yeux rivés sur son dos.

Après son déjeuner il se réinstalla à son poste pour reprendre son travail, la formation était terminée dans les grandes lignes. L'ébène laissa donc le bleuté se plonger dans le grand bain après lui avoir signalé qu'à partir de maintenant, il devait simplement lui faire signe si un dossier lui posait problème.

Chose qui évidemment ne s'était pas faite attendre.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ce client, Byakuya » dit Jaggerjack d'une voix chaude et mielleuse.

Encore une fois, il était trop familier. S'il y avait bien une chose qui lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête c'était bien que l'on emploie son prénom de la sorte. Il va falloir lui mettre les points sur les i au nouveau. Mais cette voix… Avait-il fait exprès d'employer ce ton si doucereux ? L'ébène se retourna avec un léger grognement afin de signaler son mécontentement et se retrouva nez à nez avec le bleuté. Il eut un hoquet de surprise, il était près, trop près. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, une odeur vraiment envoûtante. Le noble se recula quelque peu afin de se lever mais la main de Grimmjow se posa sur son épaule.

« Reste assis, on peut voir ça à ton poste » dit-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ne tenant pas compte du regard meurtier que lui lançait son formateur, il déposa le dossier sur le bureau de Byakuya et en sortit quelques pages. Pendant que l'ébène parcourait les différentes feuilles, Jaggerjack se plaça derrière son fauteuil afin de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il se pencha en avant pour pointer du doigt l'une des colonnes que l'ébène avait sous les yeux, son doigt effleurant la main de Byakuya.

« Tu vois, si on additionne le montant des entrées et des sorties la différence est trop grande par rapports aux estimations qui ont été faites. C'est un peu trop gros pour laisser passer sans enquêter plus en profondeur » dit-il doucement, ses lèvres presque collées à l'oreille du noble.

L'ébène ferma les yeux et soupira intérieurement pour faire retomber la pression qui l'avait envahi à la suite de l'effleurage de main et du souffle dans son oreille. De la rage, oui il était tout simplement en train de le faire enrager. Il se ressaisit rapidement.

« Hum… Oui, en effet… Vous pouvez me laisser ce dossier, je vais m'en occuper.

- Tu peux me dire tu, tu sais… » lança Grimmjow tout sourire, toujours sur le même ton mielleux.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de l'ébène et le bleuté retourna à son bureau un peu penaud certainement attristé de ne pas avoir eu l'effet qu'il souhaitait avoir sur son collègue.

18h. Byakuya n'en revenait pas, il avait pu quitter le bureau à 18h. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pourra profiter d'une vraie soirée chez lui. Une fois dans la rue il s'arrêta pour respirer une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Il n'avait pas remarqué le nouveau derrière lui.

« Bon, eh bien à demain, lui dit-il jovialement.

- Mmm

- Bonne soirée », ajouta-t-il en effleurant furtivement le bras du noble avec le sien, comme pour faire croire que son geste n'était pas voulu.

L'ébène resta sur place quelques instants en le regardant s'éloigner. La neige commençait à tomber, ce qui le ramena sur terre. Il prit la direction de son appartement, plongé dans les mêmes pensées qu'il avait eues pendant sa pause déjeuner. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait de si spécial ce Jaggerjack pour qu'il ait envie de le mater à longueur de journée ? Pourquoi le fait de sentir ce bras tellement proche du sien lui avait donné la sensation d'un courant électrique ? Ce type est vraiment bizarre et il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Finalement est-ce que cela pourrait quand même être de l'attirance ? Il se remémora le physique du bleuté. Et comme ça, sans prévenir, sans crier gare, il sentit son membre durcir de plus en plus.

18h25. Il avait fait le reste du trajet qui le séparait de son appartement en courant. La tension qui l'avait envahi sans crier gare était beaucoup trop forte et il devait se défouler pour la faire retomber. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son manteau en quatrième vitesse et se rua dans le salon. Ichigo était tranquillement installé dans le canapé en train de lire. Byakuya se jeta littéralement sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Bya ! s'exclama Ichigo, ses yeux grands ouverts exprimaient sa surprise.

- Tais-toi. » ordonna le noble en reposant ses lèvres contre celles de son amant.

Toujours sous l'effet de la surprise, l'orangé se demandait ce qui se passait. Habituellement son homme n'était pas aussi démonstratif et aussi pressé. Mais bon, vu la tournure que prenaient les choses, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il chassa donc toutes les questions qui pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit pour répondre avec ardeur aux avances de son amant.

Byakuya pesait de tout son poids sur Ichigo qui s'était allongé sur le canapé. Sa langue cherchait la sienne pour la caresser passionnément. Ses mains se glissèrent de manière précipitée sous le T shirt du roux pour caresser son torse et jouer avec ses mamelons. Revenu de sa surprise et le souffle déjà court, Ichigo se laissa aller, il avait compris que c'était son homme qui prenait les commandes. Son haut se retrouva à terre et la langue de l'ébène vint lécher tour à tour chacun de ses tétons, le plongeant dans une dimension parallèle et lui extirpant ses premiers gémissements. Elle se fraya ensuite un chemin plus bas pour jouer avec son nombril. Il n'en fallait pas plus à l'orangé pour commencer à se tortiller sous le corps de son amant pour lui faire ressentir la bosse au niveau de sa braguette et qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée.

Byakuya releva la tête pour regarder le visage de son homme. Un de ses sourires si rares se dessina en voyant Ichigo se mordre la lèvre inférieure sous l'effet du désir. Il retourna à ses lèvres quelques instants avant de lui enlever son pantalon et son caleçon. Tout en contemplant le corps nu de son amant il se déshabilla également. Lentement, très lentement, il prenait tout son temps pour faire glisser chacun de ses vêtements sur le sol. S'amusant, se délectant du visage d'Ichigo qui se crispait sous l'attente. Il aimait le voir comme ça. Sous l'effet du désir, son compagnon avait une lueur dans les yeux et une moue caractéristique, surtout quand les choses n'arrivaient pas assez vite à son goût.

L'ébène se colla à nouveau contre le roux pour continuer de l'embrasser, de lécher ses lèvres et mordiller les lobes de ses oreilles. Une main glissa lentement le long de son corps pour caresser du bout des doigts le sexe tendu d'Ichigo qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il laissait traîner la pulpe de ses doigts sur toute la longueur sans pour autant le prendre à pleine main. Les yeux bien ouverts pour continuer à regarder ce visage rosi par le plaisir et cette grimace de frustration. Il lâcha la bouche de son amant pour aller lécher son gland. Doucement, de tout petits coups de langue. Il prenait plaisir à y aller tout doucement, à effleurer le membre de son partenaire tantôt avec la langue, tantôt du bout des doigts. Ichigo, lui, n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, que son homme le prenne, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas, il avait compris le petit jeu de Byakuya. Les doigts, la langue, tout l'électrisait, lui donnait l'impression de tout ressentir au centuple. Au comble de l'excitation, il commença à mouvoir légèrement son bassin d'avant en arrière.

C'était le moment que l'ébène avait attendu pour prendre le sexe de l'orangé à pleine bouche, ce qui provoqua un cri chez Ichigo. Un pur cri de soulagement. Byakuya goûtait toutes les saveurs du membre pulsant de son homme, encore et encore, il le léchait sur toute sa longueur, jouait avec le gland et le reprenait en bouche pour le sucer avec gourmandise. Les mains d'Ichigo perdues dans les cheveux de Byakuya semblaient vouloir lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu, mais c'était définitivement peine perdu, l'ébène faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Quand il sentit son amant au bord de la jouissance, le noble s'arrêta pour retourner vers ses lèvres et l'embrasser durant de longues minutes, avant de reprendre son petit jeu de caresses du bout des doigts sur son sexe tout en mordillant l'un de ses mamelons. Ichigo en sueur n'en pouvait plus de frustration, il en avait une énorme boule dans l'estomac et les larmes aux yeux.

« Bya… gémissement. C'est de la torture… »

A ces mots Byakuya reprit enfin le sexe de son amant en bouche et le suça avidement et cette fois, il termina le travail. Ichigo atteignit l'orgasme dans un cri libérateur.

L'ébène se repencha sur son amant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il savait que, malgré l'extase qu'il venait d'atteindre, son homme en voulait plus. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, son érection commençait à sérieusement lui faire mal. Ce petit jeu, les soupirs et les gémissements d'Ichigo l'avaient amené au comble de l'excitation. Mais il avait décidé de jouer avec lui, il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Ichigo soupirait de plus en plus fort, il avait parfaitement compris les intentions de Byakuya mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait que son homme le prenne. Il se tortillait de plus en plus suggestivement en sentant son érection refaire surface.

Byakuya humidifia ses doigts et entreprit de préparer son amant. Un doigt d'abord, qu'il fit glisser très lentement à l'intérieur d'Ichigo. Il continuait de l'embrasser, et tout aussi lentement il fit quelques mouvements de va et viens. Un deuxième doigt vint se loger dans son antre et tout aussi doucement continua ses mouvements. Le roux aurait pu en crier de frustration. C'en était trop pour lui, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était de se faire prendre le plus sauvagement possible. Ce n'est que lorsque le troisième doigt s'introduit en lui que la cadence se fit plus rapide. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort et cria le nom de son amant quand celui-ci donna quelques coups de langues sur son membre à nouveau fièrement dressé.

Mais alors qu'il était une nouvelle fois au bord de la jouissance, Byakuya arrêta ses coups de langue et délogea ses doigts. Son compagnon était maintenant bien mûr, il savait qu'il n'allait plus tarder à le supplier et c'est ce qu'il attendait. Une fois de plus, il se repositionna au dessus d'Ichigo pour l'embrasser. L'oranger ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ça durait, mais ça lui semblait une éternité. Quand il n'en put vraiment plus, il regarda son amant d'un air suppliant.

« Prend-moi… murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda l'ébène, une lueur presque sadique dans les yeux.

- Prend-moi, répéta Ichigo un peu plus fort.

- Mmmh, tu en as tellement envie ?

- Oui…

- Alors dis-le encore une fois…

- PREND-MOI ! » hurla le roux.

Byakuya s'enfonca alors en Ichigo qui enfin put gémir de satisfaction. Il avait envie d'y aller plus vite et plus fort mais son petit jeu l'avait tellement excité qu'il avait peur de jouir trop vite. Il se concentra sur de longs mouvements sensuels qui leur arrachèrent à tous les deux un concert de gémissements et de râles de plaisir.

Bien que satisfait de pouvoir enfin sentir son amant en lui, Ichigo n'avait pas oublié son envie de sexe sauvage et entre deux halètements pria Byakuya d'y aller plus fort. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'ébène accéléra sa cadence jusqu'à le pilonner le plus rapidement et le plus profondément possible jusqu'à l'explosion. Un véritable feu d'artifice, un spectacle de sons et lumières, d'aussi loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient c'était l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. N'y tenant plus l'ébène accéléra la cadence, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à l'explosion. Un véritable feu d'artifice, un spectacle de sons et lumières. D'aussi loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient c'était l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Byakuya retomba lourdement sur son amant en tentant de regagner un rythme cardiaque correct et embrassa tendrement son compagnon en caressant ses cheveux.

« Tu as aimé ?

- Tu es un vrai tortionnaire, Bya-kun.

- Mmmmh… Tu as aimé…

- J'ai adoré. »

Enfin rassasié de son envie plus que pressante, Byakuya pouvait maintenant enfin profiter de sa soirée. Il ne savait pas comment cette envie subite de luxure extrême lui était passée par la tête, mais il en était bien satisfait. Il avait pu évacuer tout le stress et toute la tension accumulés pendant la journée. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu besoin de retourner au travail le lendemain, cette soirée aurait atteint la perfection.

Malheureusement, il savait que le lendemain son réveil sonnerait à 6h tapantes, annonciateur d'une journée de labeur. Il aimait son travail, mais cette boule au ventre qui le rendait nauséeux tous les matins depuis deux ans, lui rappelait que la vie n'était pas vraiment rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Au coin du feu

**Pairing** : Ichigo / Byakuya

**Rating** : M (on fait pas dans la dentelle)

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama !

**Précision** : Pour le bien de l'histoire, certains personnages peuvent paraître légèrement OOC, je m'applique cependant à rester le plus proche possible de la réalité.

**Warning** : un citron… très très très amer (on ne me jette pas la pierre !)

.

**Chapitre 2 **

Grimmjow prenait son temps pour rentrer chez lui, il adorait marcher dans le froid et les flocons de neige qui lui frappaient le visage lui procuraient d'agréables sensations. Il ne prendrait pas le métro pour rentrer, tant pis s'il lui fallait une heure de marche, il préférait nettement flâner dans les rues quasi désertes à cause du mauvais temps et laisser aller ses pensées.

En ce moment précis, elle se tournaient vers ce type qui se trouvait dans le même bureau que lui, Kichiki Byakuya. Nom de dieu ce type l'avait emmerdé toute la journée à pourrir l'ambiance du bureau. Pour son premier jour, il aurait espéré un peu de sympathie et de curiosité de la part de ses collègues, il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter un peu et faire connaissance avec les trois hommes avec lesquels il allait passer ses journées pendant la semaine mais ce coincé du fion râlait à chaque fois que les conversations se faisaient trop longues (et pour l'ébène longues équivalait à trente secondes) ou trop bruyantes. Il avait compris que les deux autres n'auraient pas été contre un peu plus d'ambiance, qu'ils se seraient bien laissés aller à un peu plus de curiosité à son égard mais voilà, l'autre tache ne leur en avait pas laissé la chance.

N'empêche que ce mec avait quand même un physique d'Apollon et une gueule d'ange. Ca c'est sûr, il ne manquait pas une occasion pour le mater par-dessus l'écran de son ordinateur. _Un jour je lui sortirai ce balai profondément enfoncé dans son cul et j'y mettrai autre chose pour compenser, il va voir ce que ça fait de se faire défoncer par Jaggerjack Grimmjow, _se dit-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Son plan d'attaque était simple : continuer comme aujourd'hui. Petits regards enflammés en coin, sourires charmeurs et de temps à autres quelques contacts physique. Il avait très bien senti le léger frisson qu'il avait eu au moment où il avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Oh c'était trois fois rien, pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté ce serait passé inaperçu, mais Grimmjow était loin d'être inexpérimenté, il avait même un joli palmarès à son actif. Le seul point qui l'ennuyait était qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire dans son regard, il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que le noble pouvait penser de lui. D'ailleurs rien chez lui ne reflétait ses préférences sexuelles. Bah, ce n'était pas un problème, même s'il était un hétéro pur Grimmjow saurait le faire changer de bord. Il était doué pour ça.

_Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai ! _(NDA : que celles qui chantent le slogan de la pub Maaf sortent ! Bon OK, je sors…)

En poussant la porte de chez lui, il se rappela qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. En sortant de la société, il avait croisé son patron qui lui avait demandé de passer le voir demain matin à la première heure avant que sa réunion ne commence. A la première heure, ça voulait dire au plus tard à 7h30. Ca voulait aussi dire qu'il devra se lever plus tôt, écourtant sa nuit de sommeil d'une heure. Rien que l'idée de devoir se lever plus tôt le fit grimacer, il n'était pas du matin.

« Fais chier ! » lâcha-t-il en grognant.

Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ce connard d'Aizen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important pour le faire venir à 7h30 demain matin ? Il pouvait pas lui dire tout de suite quand il l'a croisé ce soir ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. Le sourire torve que son patron lui avait lancé en lui disant au-revoir ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Oui. Il le sentait vraiment mal.

« Fais chier ! » répéta-t-il en jetant un plat préparé dans son micro-ondes.

.

Il avait très mal dormi cette nuit, il n'a pas arrêté de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en pensant aux paroles de son patron.

« Vous viendrez me voir demain matin à la première heure, monsieur Jaggerjack. J'ai à vous parler et nous devons également finaliser votre arrivée au sein de l'entreprise. »

Oh oui, il le sentait mal. Le regard que le brun lui avait lancé et son sourire de mégalo-sadique lui avait glacé le sang.

_Enfoiré_.

Il avançait péniblement dans le froid, emmitoufflé jusqu'au nez dans son manteau. Il ne neigeait plus mais un vent glacial avait teinté ses joues d'un rouge vif qui commençait même à virer au bleu. Il n'avait pas envie d'arriver et il pestait contre la distance de son lieu de travail qui diminuait à chacun de ses pas. Il traînait les pieds en grognant, effrayant presque tous les passants qu'il croisait. Malheureusement pour lui, il arriva devant l'entrée de l'immeuble de bureaux sans avoir glissé sur une plaque de verglas ni être renversé par une voiture. C'était les deux seules solutions qui lui étaient venues en tête, dans les deux cas il aurait été conduit à l'hôpital et aurait pu échapper à cette maudite journée. Mais non, il était sain et sauf.

_Fais chier !_

Il pointa à 7h27, s'étant résolu à en finir le plus rapidement possible avec son chef. Mais d'abord un café. Il en avait besoin avant d'affronter le brun, pour se réveiller et se remettre quelque peu les idées en place. Il prit son temps pour le boire, la boisson le réchauffant délicieusement de l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta d'abord à son bureau pour déposer son manteau, lançant un regard furtif à Byakuya déjà au travail. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, il aurait très bien pu lui parler de sa voix la plus douce ou lui faire une légère caresse dans le dos afin de commencer son opération séduction, mais cette pensée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit tant il était préoccupé. Il était déjà 7h45 quand il frappa au bureau d'Aizen.

« Vous êtes en retard, monsieur Jaggerjack.

- Ouais désolé, j'ai loupé la sortie du métro, je suis pas du matin.

- Arrêtez, ce genre d'excuse ne marche pas avec moi ! rétorqua le brun, furieux.

- Tsss. Bon, c'est pour quoi ? fit le bleuté en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Eh bien, eh bien, vous êtes pressé, monsieur Jaggerjack ?

- Ouais, j'aimerais bien commencer à bosser.

- Doucement, il n'y a pas le feu, nous allons d'abord régler quelques détails. Et le temps que ça prendra m'importe peu. J'ai bien l'intention de m'entretenir avec vous jusqu'à ma réunion de tout à l'heure. »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas. Il avait vu juste hier soir, ça ne s'annonçait pas bien du tout. Il faisait son possible pour ne pas croiser les yeux d'Aizen alors que ses doigts commençaient à se crisper fortement à l'intérieur de ses poches.

« Alors, dites-moi, comment s'est passé votre formation, monsieur Jaggerjack ?

- Bien.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de problème avec vos collègues ?

- Non.

- Et votre formateur, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Rien.

- Eh bien, monsieur Jaggerjack, vous ne paraissez pas très bavard aujourd'hui.

- C'est parce que j'ai rien à dire, répondit-il sèchement. »

Quand il n'aimait pas quelqu'un, il savait le faire ressentir, et lui, il ne l'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait avec lui, il n'aimait pas sa façon de le regarder à travers ses lunettes, il n'aimait pas son attitude, assis un coude posé négligeamment sur son bureau et sa tête reposant sur le dos de sa main. Ce type l'horripilait purement et simplement.

_Tête de con._

« Il vous faudra pourtant montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme, monsieur Jaggerjack » fit le brun en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Putain, mais c'était quoi son problème à ce type ? Pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler monsieur Jaggerjack avec son regard en coin et ce sourire narquois au coin des lèvres ? Ce mec était vraiment un enfoiré de premier ordre. Un gros psychopathe en herbe. Et le pire, c'était que c'était son patron. Sur toutes les boîtes de Tokyo, sur toutes les filiales et sur tous les patrons qu'il aurait pu croiser sur sa route, c'était sur celui-là qu'il avait dû tomber. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une énorme connerie dans une autre vie pour que son karma le rattrappe de cette façon.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, monsieur Jaggerjack, à l'avenir, j'apprécierai un peu plus de sympathie de votre part. »

Le brun s'était levé pour se positionner derrière le bleuté et posa une main sur son épaule.

Grimmjow eu un mouvement de recul.

« Eh ! Pas touche !

- Pardon ? demanda Aizen en posant cette fois sa main sur son bras.

- J'ai dit pas touche ! cria-t-il en secouant son bras pour se libérer de l'emprise non désirée.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Ouais !

- C'est dommage… Voyez-vous, j'ai ici le contrat que je vous ai fait signer hier. Je voulais le déposer aux ressources humaines tout à l'heure afin de vous enregistrer officiellement dans les fichiers de l'entreprise. Mais je peux très bien déchirer ce bout de papier et vous renvoyer chez vous. Il n'y aurait aucune trace de votre passage ici. Ce serait dommage de vous retrouver au chômage par les temps qui courent.

- Vous n'oseriez pas, la voix de Grimmjow se faisait fébrile.

- En êtes-vous sûr, monsieur Jaggerjack ? demanda Aizen, un large sourire de défi aux lèvres.

- Merde ! J'ai déjà rempli ma part du marché pendant mon entretien d'embauche espèce d'enfoiré !

- Je vous prierai de rester poli, monsieur Jaggerjack. Votre entretien d'embauche n'était qu'un galop d'essai. Aujourd'hui, je veux savoir si vous êtes vraiment prêt à vous investir parmi nous. Alors, monsieur Jaggerjack, tenez-vous vraiment à garder votre emploi ? »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas. Il avait baissé les yeux, un million d'images lui traversaient l'esprit. Des images de son entretien d'embauche qui datait du mois dernier. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Cet enfoiré l'avait déjà humilié une fois. Mais il était au dos du mur, il avait vraiment besoin de ce boulot, il ne voulait pas perdre son appart et avec son caractère de cochon il n'était pas sûr de retrouver un boulot aussi intéressant. Beaucoup de ses entretiens s'étaient soldés par des refus quand les patrons le voyaient arriver avec sa dégaine et son franc parlé un peu trop fleuri.

_Merde !_

« Je n'ai rien entendu, monsieur Jaggerjack. Tenez-vous vraiment à garder votre emploi ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, il faut se montrer plus coopératif et ne pas décevoir votre employeur. »

Seul un grognement s'échappa de la bouche de Grimmjow pendant qu'Aizen laissait courir ses yeux sur la personne du bleuté, le détaillant de haut en bas.

« Allons… Maintenant, déshabillez-vous.

- Quoi ?

- Avez-vous des poblèmes auditifs, monsieur Jaggerjack ? J'ai dit A POIL ! »

Le bleuté baissa à nouveau la tête. Ca allait recommencer. Il allait à nouveau être humilié, encore une fois, il devrait fermer sa gueule et écarter les cuisses. Il pensait qu'avoir couché avec lui pendant son entretien d'embauche avait suffit. Ca lui avait servi, c'était sûr, il avait obtenu le poste, mais apparemment ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour l'enfoiré qui lui servait de supérieur. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu en tirer son compte lui aussi, une partie de jambes en l'air ne se refuse pas habituellement, mais Aizen était vraiment un mauvais coup. Sans compter que c'était lui qui avait pour habitude de prendre les choses en mains et là il n'était maître de rien, il était simplement un petit jouet dans les mains d'un sadique.

Il commença à se déshabiller doucement, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa chemise, son pantalon et finalement son caleçon. Le bleuté gardait la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur ses orteils. Il ne voulait pas voir ce salopard en train de le mater. Il l'avait vu pendant son entretien d'embauche et ça lui avait suffit. Aizen l'avait regardé comme du bétail sur un marché aux bêtes avant d'afficher un sourire écoeurant qui disait qu'il était à son goût. Il ne voulait pas revoir sa sale gueule de pervers. Du coup, il n'avait pas vu que le brun avait fait sauter les boutons de son pantalon et baissé celui-ci ainsi que son caleçon sur ses genoux.

« Viens me sucer ! »

Grimmjow s'avança doucement vers son patron, les yeux toujours tournés vers le sol et les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, s'agenouilla devant lui avec une grimace de dégoût et prit le sexe déjà en érection en bouche après avoir fait un gros effort sur lui-même pour désserrer sa mâchoire. Il reçu une tape derrière la tête.

« Mieux que ça ! »

Le bleuté en aurait pleuré, mais il était trop fier. Il ferma les yeux, il lui fallait un échapatoire, quelque chose qui détournerait son attention de ce qu'il était en train de faire et du dégoût qu'il en ressentait. L'image de Byakuya se fixa à l'intérieur de ses paupières closes, cet homme froid mais oh combien beau avait pris place dans son esprit. C'était à lui qu'il devait penser, c'était à lui qu'il avait envie de procurer du plaisir. Grâce à cette vision, les caresses de sa langue et de ses lèvres se firent immédiatement plus langoureuses et passionnées.

« Tu vois quand tu veux… »

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui avaient semblé une éternité, Aizen attrappa sa tête et se libéra de l'emprise de la bouche. Il le remit sur pied, le retourna et le poussa contre le bureau sans aucune délicatesse. Grimmjow réprima une plainte et un juron entre ses dents sous la violence du choc. Le contact froid du bois sur ses cuisses était fortement désagréable et la main posée sur son dos pour le faire pencher en avant lui donnait envie de vomir. Il vit la main d'Aizen fouiller un des tiroirs et en sortir du lubrifiant et un préservatif, il ferma à nouveau les yeux mais cette fois aucune image ne venait s'imposer à son esprit. Rien, à part un profond dégoût de soi et une haine sans nom qui cognait dans son cerveau.

Son patron ne disait rien, il ne le voyait pas mais aux bruits qu'il entendait il savait que ce fumier était en train d'enfiler la capote et d'y passer une dose de lubrifiant. Il appréhendait le moment qui n'allait plus tarder maintenant. Il allait avoir mal, il allait souffrir. On est jamais assez prêt pour ce genre de chose. Aizen s'était introduit en lui d'un geste brusque qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se mordit aussitôt la lèvre pour ne pas crier pendant que ses hanches remuaient pour essayer d'échapper à l'intrusion.

Le brun les retint immédiatement en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau fine.

« Reste tranquille ! »

Cet enfoiré n'y allait pas de main morte, il le pilonnait sans relâche. Sous ses dents, Grimmjow ressentit un goût métalique, le goût du sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordait de plus en plus fort. Sur ses joues, il sentait les larmes qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contenir sous la douleur. Il ferma les yeux afin de ne pas en laisser couler d'autres et des images s'imposèrent à nouveau à lui. Des images violentes, il se voyait en train de frapper son patron, en train de le cogner encore et encore, de plus en plus fort et prenant plaisir à le voir se tordre sous les coups son corps meurtri et du sang s'écoulant des blessures. C'était la haine qui avait pris possession de son âme désormais. La haine, pas l'humiliation. Il ne voulait plus ressentir l'humiliation et il n'y avait que cette rage qui pouvait la remplacer.

Enfin, il entendit le brun pousser un râle extatique, un son immonde à ses oreilles mais qui lui annonçait la fin du calvaire. Il avait senti de derniers violents coups de reins, signe de la libération d'Aizen avant d'être relâché.

« C'est tout pour cette fois, vous pouvez disposer, monsieur Jaggerjack. »

Grimmjow ramassa ses vêtements à la hâte, se rhabilla le plus rapidement possible et sortit en courant du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'arrêta un instant aux toilettes pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et calmer quelque peu la rage qui l'envahissait.

S'il avait pu relâcher ses nerfs comme il en avait envie en ce moment, il aurait hurlé jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle et aurait tout dévasté sur son passage. Au lieu de ça, il enfonça son visage dans le creux de ses mains pendant quelques minutes en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Il retourna doucement à son bureau. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, trois têtes se retournèrent vers lui et virent le bleuté, le regard rivé au sol, les cheveux totalement en bataille et les vêtements froissés. Sans un mot, il s'assit avec précaution sur son fauteuil et démarra son ordinateur.

« Eh Jaggerjack, ça va ? demanda Ikkaku.

- Vos gueules ! » répliqua Grimmjow sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie.

.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent tout à tour, le visage figé, sans expression et pâlissant tous les trois à vue d'oeil. La tristesse et l'amertume emplirent petit à petit leurs yeux. Il savaient. Ils avaient deviné ce qui venait de se passer. Il tournèrent à nouveau leurs regards en direction du bleuté et le virent discrètement sécher une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

...

...

...

**Note 1 : Naaaaaan pas taper pas taper pas taper ! (yeux de chien battu) Faut être gentil avec l'auteur, sinon y'aura pas de nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, je devrais avoir honte de faire subir ça à Grimmy.**

**Note 2 : Merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews… Faut continuer, ça fait remonter l'égo ^^**

**Note 3 : Ouais je sais, encore une fic où le gros connard de base est joué par Aizen… Que voulez-vous, il a la tête de l'emploi. (Essayez-voir de coller un De Niro dans le rôle de Jack dans Titanic, bah nan ça marche pas… Donc DiCaprio dans le rôle du minet à 2 Francs et Aizen dans le rôle du sadique pervers !) Que les adorateurs du grand brun à lunettes se rassurent, il aura un rôle plus sympathique dans d'autres fics.**

**Note 4 : Y'en a pas ! A la prochaine pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Au coin du feu

**Pairing** : Ichigo / Byakuya

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama !

**Précision** : Pour le bien de l'histoire, certains personnages peuvent paraître légèrement OOC, je m'applique cependant à rester le plus proche possible de la réalité.

**Note** : Un chapitre qui arrive plus tôt que prévu, je profite de mes vacances pour écrire plus que d'habitude. Et on remercie l'auteur qui a ramené son portable avec elle et qui pense quand même à vous malgré les 1000kms qui la séparent de son Alsace natale ^^

**Warning** : Eh non… Cette fois il n'y en a pas… Faut quand même les laisser se reposer un peu !

.

Chapitre 3

.

Aizen Sosuke se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et une lueur qui mêlait impatience et satisfaction dans le regard.

Satisfaction parce qu'il avait pu se soulager d'une partie de sa tension en la personne de Jaggerjack. Ce spécimen lui plaisait beaucoup, il était facilement manipulable. Malgré ses airs de gros dur et son caractère à fleur de peau, Jaggerjack était une proie facile. Aizen le savait et ne se priverait pas pour en profiter, il connaissait le point faible du bleuté : il avait besoin d'un emploi. Jaggerjack faisait partie des personnes qui ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds et qui rejetaient toute forme d'autorité, il n'avait jamais réussi à garder un emploi plus de quelques mois et aujourd'hui beaucoup de patrons lui fermaient la porte de leur entreprise ne voulant pas s'encombrer d'un élément perturbateur. Le brun, lui, se fichait pas mal de son caractère, au contraire, c'était un jeu. Son nouvel employé ne se voilait pas la face quant à sa situation professionnelle et se résignait à accepter le premier poste qu'on lui proposait. Une aubaine pour le brun qui allait pouvoir s'amuser encore un moment à ses dépends. Il était bien content de l'avoir trouvé son bleuté, un parfait petit jouet, une jolie petite marionnette. Il n'avait pas eu autant de facilités avec ses autres employés, même s'il avait finalement réussi à tous les faire céder, alors celui-là allait devenir sa petite pute personnelle.

Impatience parce que si tout se déroulait selon ses plans, aujourd'hui allait être le premier pas dans ses grandes ambitions de conquête. La réunion d'aujourd'hui était la première de ce qui allait être une longue série. Son ambition ? Faire couler cette sociéter. La faire couler pour mieux pouvoir la repêcher. Quand les grosses têtes seront criblées de dettes, ils seront obligés de déposer le bilan. Le brun en profiterait alors pour racheter l'entreprise et en devenir le seul maître incontesté et incontestable. Il gardera ses employés, enfin, presque tous, en gros, ceux qui lui plaisaient le plus. Par contre, ce ne sera plus un cabinet d'experts comptables, il avait des projets bien plus salaces en tête, mais pour le moment il était inutile de préciser à qui que ce soit les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Son ordre du jour était d'essayer de convaincre les hauts dirigeants que la société commençait à battre légèrement de l'aile. Il avait bien évidemment préparé de fausses estimations et des rapports tout aussi mensongers, l'entreprise n'avait jamais été aussi prolifique, il fallait bien un petit tour de passe passe pour pouvoir mettre un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

Arrivé devant la porte de la grande salle de réunion, il prit une grande inspiration avant de baisser la poignée et de pousser la porte pour se retrouver en face des gros bonnets. C'était le moment, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Enfin il pourrait mettre en marche son plan.

.

Midi approchait. La matinée avait été silencieuse. L'ambiance avait été pesante et la tension était palpable. Ikkaku et Renji auraient bien aimé pouvoir prendre la parole histoire de détendre l'atmosphère mais la froideur de Byakuya et l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de Grimmjow les en avaient dissuadés. Aucun des deux n'avaient osé prononcer un mot et on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler à travers la pièce. Il fallait pourtant crever l'abcès. Ce fut Renji qui en premier osa rompre le silence de la pièce depuis le tonitruant « vos gueules » de Grimmjow en début de matinée.

« Eh Jaggerjack, tu viens manger avec Ikkaku et moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Allez Jaggerjack, viens avec nous… redemanda le rouge.

- J'ai dit non. Et arrête de m'appeler Jaggerjack ou je t'explose.

- Allez vieux, fais pas ta tête de mule, renchérit son collègue en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Enlève ta patte de moi ! »

Les joues du bleutés commençaient à prendre quelques couleurs sous le coup de l'énervement. Il voulait être seul et rester seul pour le reste de la journée. C'était la première fois qu'il regrettait de devoir partager son bureau avec d'autres personnes.

« Désolé Grimmjow. Renji se mit à la hauteur du bleuté. Tu as besoin de compagnie. Viens déjeuner avec nous. Ne nous force pas à te supplier. »

Décidément il n'aurait pas la paix. Devant tant d'insistance, il comprit que le rouge ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté. Mais hors de question de leur parler. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien leur dire ? Qu'Aizen le traitait comme sa petite catain privée ? Mais bien sûr, et puis quoi encore ?

« OK, c'est bon. Je viens, souffla-t-il résigné.

- Moi aussi. »

Les trois têtes se retournèrent vers Byakuya. Il avait dit quoi ? Kuchiki allait venir déjeuner avec ses collègues ? Les deux plus anciens secouèrent légèrement la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place en se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu mais le regard que leur lançait le noble leur confirmait qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé. C'était bien la première fois en trois ans qu'ils allaient partager leur repas avec lui. De plus, c'était lui-même qui s'était proposé de se joindre à eux, c'était le monde à l'envers. Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche et l'avaient autant surpris que ses trois collègues qui le regardaient maintenant comme s'il était un malade échappé de l'asile. C'était la première fois que Byakuya prenait la parole sans avoir longuement réfléchi à la conséquence de ses mots en laissant parler son instinct. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte. Pourtant, il n'appréciait guère Grimmjow, alors pourquoi cet élan de spontanéité ? Le noble n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, la vérité lui sautait aux yeux : le regard qu'avait eu le bleuté ce matin en reprenant sa place. C'était le même regard qu'il avait eu deux ans plus tôt. Ils n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère ni la même façon de vivre, pourtant ils étaient reliés par ce regard, par ces yeux vides de toute expression qu'ils avaient un jour l'un comme l'autre affiché. Un sentiment qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la pitié lui avait soufflé de ne pas laisser le bleuté dans son mutisme. Tout ça à cause d'Aizen.

Voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir reprendre la parole ni n'esquissait le moindre geste, Byakuya se leva de sa chaise et s'empara de son manteau comme pour donner le signal du départ à ses trois collègues.

Le trajet vers le restaurant se fit dans le même silence pesant qui avait été de mise dans le bureau toute la matinée. On pouvait sentir la gêne qui émanait des quatre hommes. Byakuya ouvrait la marche d'un pas soutenu qui démontrait sa détermination. La tête haute et sa démarche altière lui donnaient un air princier, si l'on ajoutait à cela son apparence physique, personne ne s'étonnait de voir toutes les têtes se tourner sur son passage, mais le noble n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Il ne regardait jamais les personnes qui croisaient son chemin dans la rue.

Ikkaku et Renji suivaient l'ébène côte à côte sans prononcer un mot. Ils étaient littéralement ébahis de l'effet que pouvait produire leur collègue qui marchait devant eux. Et dire que celui-ci ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le commun des mortel ! Il aurait pu être un véritable Don Juan simplement en rendant les regards qu'on lui lançait.

Grimmjow fermait la marche quelques mètres derrière. Il n'était pas pressé d'arriver. Il savait qu'il allait passer par la case interrogatoire et plus le moment était repoussé mieux c'était. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, son regard était désespérément tourné vers le sol. Il ne levait les yeux de temps à autre que pour vérifier qu'il suivait toujours les trois autres.

C'était le noble qui marchait en tête, c'est donc lui qui avait choisi le restaurant dans lequel ils allaient déjeuner. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement, Byakuya n'aurait pas accepté de déjeuner n'importe où. Il savait que s'il avait laissé le choix à Renji ou Ikkaku, il aurait fini dans le premier fast food du coin de la rue et ça c'était absolument hors de question. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à différentes devantures, il opta pour un restaurant traditionnel qui de l'extérieur semblait bien entretenu et dont la clientèle se constituait essentiellement d'hommes d'affaires.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installé à table que le chauve osa rompre le silence.

« Grimmjow, ça va ?

- Non ça ne va pas. Et je te préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! le ton employé avait été sec et dissuadait quiconque voulant insister à le faire parler.

- Comme tu veux » répondit Ikkaku.

Encore une fois, le silence et la gêne avaient repris leurs droits. Heureusement la serveuse ne fut pas longue à arriver pour prendre leur commande.

Ils choisirent tous les quatre le plat du jour. Le temps semblait s'allonger inexorablement à cause de l'atmosphère pesante qui les entouraient. Tous semblaient soit plongés dans leurs pensées soit en train d'essayer de trouver les mots qui pourraient enfin réengager une conversation digne de ce nom.

« Grimmjow… Si tu as besoin de te lâcher, il faut que tu saches que nous sommes tous les trois à ton écoute. »

Les mots avaient claqués dans le silence. Quatre yeux s'étaient ouverts en grand sous la surprise. Si le bleuté n'avait pas été perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses envies de faire rotir la terre entière en enfer, il aurait immédiatement percuté. Byakuya venait de l'appeler par son prénom et l'avait tutoyé sans compter qu'il avait employé un ton plutôt familier sans toutes ces fioritures et ses formules à rallonges qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser à tout va pour prouver son rang dans la société.

« Quand bien même j'aurais envie de me lâcher comme tu dis, ça ne te concerne pas, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tu décides de ce que tu veux faire, mais parler ne pourra pas te faire plus de mal que tu n'en ressens déjà » insista le noble.

La conversation fut interrompue par la serveuse qui leur posa les assiettes sous le nez. Ils entreprirent alors de commencer à manger. Abarai et Madarame gardaient le silence. Ils étaient littéralement sciés sur leur chaise, Kuchiki avait prononcé plus de mots en quelques minutes qu'en plusieurs années dans leur bureau. Ils ne voulaient pas lui couper la parole au risque de le couper dans son élan verbal.

« Grimmjow… reprit le noble d'une voix réconfortante. Si tu voulais bien nous parler nous pourrions tous les trois essayer de t'aider.

_M'aider ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ce qui m'aiderait en ce moment c'est un bon calibre 45 chargé que je pourrais vider sur un certain connard de ma connaissance._

- M'aider ? Tsss. Tu te prends pour le chevalier blanc ? Personne ne peut m'aider.

- Soit. Mais à défaut de t'aider, nous pouvons au moins te comprendre.

- Me comprendre ? Mais bien sûr ! Alors celle-là je crois que c'est la meilleure ! Vous êtes tous les trois dans ma tête et vous savez ce que je ressens… Je crois que monsieur a un peu la grosse tête. Sache que ton statut dans la société ne te donne pas des supers pouvoirs. Tu ne pourras jamais savoir ce que ça fait d'être à ma place en ce moment ! C'est une situation que monsieur sa sainteté ne connaîtra jamais de toute sa vie ! cria le bleuté, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Détrompe-toi… la voix de l'ébène se cassa sur ces mots.

- Tsss, n'importe quoi. »

Grimmjow détourna le regard. Il ne supportait plus les yeux de Byakuya sur lui et son air condescendant. Il avait beau être un fantasme incarné, il se prenait un peu trop pour le roi de la psychanalyse en ce moment et il avait besoin de tout sauf de ça. Finalement, voyant que la discussion prenait la direction d'une impasse, Ikkaku vint à la rescousse de Byakuya.

« Grimmjow… On sait ce que c'est.

- Vous savez ce qu'est quoi ?

- Tes sentiments, tes pensées, tes probables folles envies de meurtre d'en ce moment.

- Mes folles… ? Tu… Je… »

Grimmjow était perdu. Bien sûr il leur avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse, mais comment ce type qui avait plus l'air d'un bourrin que d'un fin psychologue pouvait avoir cerné toute la colère qu'il ressassait depuis quelques heures ?

« Tu étais dans le bureau d'Aizen ce matin… Il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner… reprit alors Ikkaku en voyant l'air incrédule du bleuté.

- Pour… Deviner… les yeux de Grimmjow se firent interrogateurs.

- Il t'a… violé. Ce dernier mot n'était qu'un murmure dans la bouche de Byakuya.

- Mais… Comment… Comment vous pouvez… savoir… ça ? »

Les trois hommes autour de lui baissèrent la tête simultanément. Un éclair traversa subitement le cerveaux de Grimmjow. Se pouvait-il que ? Non. Mais sinon, pourquoi réagiraient-ils de cette manière, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se donnaient tant de peine à essayer d'établir un dialogue avec lui ? Sa colère reprit encore le dessus en imaginant que cet enfoiré de chef de service était pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que… ?

- Tout le monde finit tôt ou tard par y passer. » répondit Renji.

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas. Alors c'était bien ça, il avait vu juste, Aizen était encore pire que ce qu'il avait pensé. Tout le monde, sans aucune distinction était victime du chantage de ce taré. Bien qu'il s'attendait à une réponse de ce genre en ayant vu la réaction de ses collègues, cette révélation lui avait coupé le souffle. Il regarda tour à tour ses collègues qui n'avaient pas relevé la tête. Ikkaku serrait le poing de rage, Renji jouait maladroitement avec ses baguettes et les yeux de Byakuya se remplissaient doucement de larmes.

« Putain ! Mais quel enculé ! Quel bâtard ! Quel fils de pute ! le bleuté haussait le ton, parlait de plus en plus fort à chaque mot et ne manquait pas de qualificatifs.

- Calme-toi, tout le monde nous regarde, fit doucement Renji en regardant autour de lui. En effet, plusieurs têtes s'étaient retournées vers leur table.

- Que je me calme ? Mais comment je pourrais me calmer ?

- Parce que tu n'y peux rien, ça ne changera pas le passé et ça n'arrêtera pas Aizen s'il veut encore jouer. » lui répondit le noble.

La surprise était passée et la colère était maintenant le seul sentiment qui l'animait. Ce connard avait profité d'eux aussi. Il avait joué avec tout le monde. Eux aussi, ils avaient souffert. Eux aussi, ils avaient été humiliés, traîtés en chiens et violés. Puis une nouvelle image s'imposa à lui, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu penser, quelque chose qui alimentait encore plus sa rage, si tant était que ce soit possible. Oh putain l'enfoiré ! Il avait touché Byakuya !

Finalement, il entreprit de leur raconter toute l'histoire. Tout depuis le début, depuis son entretien d'embauche. Après tout, c'était vrai ce qu'avait dit Byakuya. Ils pouvaient le comprendre. Finalement il était meilleur psychologue que ce que le bleuté avait pu penser au départ.

Quand ils eurent regagné leur bureau, le silence se fit à nouveau. Grimmjow se sentait moins seul mais cela ne suffisait pas à le débarrasser de son mal être, de sa colère, de son envie de vengeance. Il leur avait tout raconté avec l'espoir que le sujet ne serait plus jamais remis sur le tapis. D'un autre côté, le silence qui lui avait fait tellement de bien ce matin lui semblait très pesant cet après-midi. Il essaya donc d'entamer une conversation, espérant détendre l'amtosphère en entamant un nouveau sujet de conversation plus joyeux, mais fut très vite interrompu par l'ébène.

« Grimmjow, nous sommes ici pour travailler. Je vous prierai de ne parler que pour évoquer un dossier qui vous pose problème.

- Eh ! T'es en progrès ! Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom malgré qu'on soit au boulot ! sourit le bleuté.

- Silence ! »

Son ton était froid et sec. Le nouveau n'a même pas essayé de rétorquer. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Byakuya était tellement ouvert pendant le déjeuner, se montrant doux et compréhensif et maintenant le revoilà dans son rôle d'iceberg. Il aurait même pu aller jusqu'à dire banquise. Comment est-ce qu'une personne pouvait être aussi lunatique ? Amical pendant toute une heure et cinq minutes plus tard glacial comme le blizzard de Sibérie. C'était pire qu'une personne bipolaire, pire qu'une femme enceinte sous l'emprise des hormones.

Le silence pesant se fit sentir une nouvelle fois et le malaise dura jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Décidément, Grimmjow avait vraiment vu juste hier soir en se disant que la journée serait merdique. Ses instincts ne le trompaient jamais.

La fin de la journée s'était faite attendre. Le temps avait été très long cet après-midi. Byakuya était le dernier dans la pièce, rengeant les dernières affaires qui trainaient sur son poste, les trois autres étant sortis quelques minutes plus tôt. L'ébène ferma les yeux quelques moments et prit de longues respirations, la colère ne le quittait pas depuis ce matin. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ouvertement fait comprendre à quelqu'un qu'Aizen l'avait violé. Ikkaku et Renji le savaient étant donné qu'eux aussi avaient été en situation mais il n'avait jamais soufflé un seul mot de cela. Personne ne le savait, ni sa famille, ni Ichigo. Surtout pas Ichigo. Il ne fallait pas que l'homme qu'il aimait connaisse ce pan de sa vie. L'orangé en aurait trop souffert.

Devant la porte d'entrée de l'entreprise il se retrouva en face de ses collègues qui échangeaient les quelques mots que le noble ne leur avait pas laissé prononcer cet après-midi.

« Bon, ben moi je vais y aller, dit Ikkaku en ayant aperçu Byakuya arriver dans le dos du bleuté.

- Moi aussi, suivit Renji.

- OK, bonne soirée. »

Grimmjow se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'ébène. La surprise de se retrouver aussi proche de quelqu'un le fit sursauter et il sentit une sueur froide parcourir sa nuque mais se calma en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son collègue.

« Byakuya…

- Grimmjow, je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez par mon nom, nous ne sommes ni intimes, ni des amis proches.

- Roh ! Mais t'es vraiment coincé toi, répondit le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils. Avec tout ce qu'on a pu se raconter ce midi, tu ne nous considères toujours pas comme intimes ?

- Non. Il s'agissait simplement d'une conversation entre collègues. Soit, je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas le genre de sujet que d'autres collègues pourraient aborder en règle générale. Et en ce qui concerne le côté coincé que vous me trouvez, sachez que je respecte simplement les règles élémentaires de courtoisie.

- Ouais… Tu dois pas t'amuser tous les jours toi…

- Ce n'est que le côté visible de l'iceberg. » lâcha l'ébène en le regardant en coin.

Hein ? Quoi ? Ouh la… Il ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Il venait de faire un sous-entedu là, non ? Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il devait comprendre quelque chose là non ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il devait comprendre. Le côté visible de l'iceberg ? Le côté visible de l'iceberg était cette personnalité froide et peu amicale. C'était quoi alors le côté caché ? Ce type est vraiment bizarre. Bizarre, mais sexy.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Byakuya. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

L'ébène tourna les talons dans le but de prendre le chemin de son domicile.

- Byak… Kuchiki ! se reprit le bleuté.

- Oui ? »

Le noble s'était retourné pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Merci, murmura Grimmjow en baissant le regard.

- Merci ?

- Pour ce midi. »

Byakuya ne répondit rien. Il posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule du nouveau. Le bleuté se sentit électrifié par ce contact et un frisson le parcourut de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses orteils. Le noble fit demi-tour et cette fois se rendit chez lui.

.

Ichigo attendait patiemment Byakuya dans la cuisine. Il avait commencé à préparer le dîner. L'ébène s'avança vers lui doucement pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Le roux a tout de suite remarqué son air absent, comme si ses pensées étaient plongées dieu sait où.

« Je vais aller lire un peu dit simplement le noble. Préviens-moi quand nous pourrons passer à table.

- Pas de problème. »

Oui, c'était un de ces soirs où il était plongé dans ses pensées et il savait très bien que même un interrogatoire de la Gestapo ne le ferait pas parler. Ichigo prit donc la résolution de s'occuper de son homme après le dîner, de le chouchouter un peu afin de l'aider à penser à autre chose. Il s'agissait certainement à nouveau de sa famille qui par périodes le harcelait à propos de ses choix de vie. Il était l'héritier en titre de la grande famille Kuchiki, il aurait dû se marier et offrir une descendance au clan. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait choisi de faire sa vie avec un homme. De se fait, il avait été deshérité. Il n'était pas en froid avec ses géniteurs mais leur rang dans la société faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un homosexuel en tant que chef. Le flambeau avait donc été transmis à l'un de ses cousins. Byakuya le comprenait et d'ailleurs en était soulagé, il disait souvent à Ichigo qu'il ne se voyait pas en train de diriger les affaires de sa famille. Mais une fois de temps en temps, le beau-père et la belle-mère de l'orangé revenaient à la charge en espérant que leur fils puisse avoir viré sa cuti. Ah les parents… Il fallait toujours qu'ils essayent de fourrer leur nez un peu partout.

Ichigo sourit en pensant qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir à subir ça. Sa mère était décédée, il ne lui restait que son père et ses deux sœurs, qui avaient très bien pris la chose. D'ailleurs ces trois-là répondaient toujours présents quand il s'agissait de remonter le moral de son compagnon. Isshin l'avait accepté comme un fils, Karin et Yuzu comme un autre grand frère. Oui, il avait de la chance d'avoir cette famille. Et encore plus de chance d'avoir rencontré son homme.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, le roux se tourna vers son compagnon.

« On dirait que ta journée t'a moralement épuisé. Je te fais couler un bain ?

- Merci Ichi. Tu es adorable. »

Le roux vint se coller dans le dos de son amant, l'entourant de ses bras.

« Tu sais, Bya-kun… commença-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à hier soir… Tu m'as obsédé toute la journée, continua-t-il d'un ton qui transpirait la sensualité tout en caressant le torse de l'ébène.

- Ichigo, je suis désolé. J'ai eu une journée éprouvante et je ne me sens pas la forme nécessaire pour ça. »

Byakuya sentit la moue boudeuse dans son dos. Il se retourna donc pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu sais que je t'aime Ichi, je t'aime plus que tout.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. »

Le rouquin reprit le noble dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui avant de lui faire couler un bain.

Dans la baignoire, Byakuya se replongea dans ses pensées. Des images vinrent se fixer dans son cerveau. Des images qu'il avait enfermé depuis longtemps dans ses souvenirs. Aizen. Ce con d'Aizen. Il se souvenait de chaque mot, de chaque geste et de chaque seconde où il s'était retrouvé dans son bureau. Menacé de perdre son emploi, menacé de chantage. S'il n'avait pas eu ses problèmes familiaux, s'il n'avait pas été deshérité par ses parents, il aurait immédiatement tourné les talons et aurait démissionné. Il avait cédé, fatalement, comme tout le monde.

De la même manière que plus tôt, il commença à respirer lentement, inspirant et soufflant profondément pour calmer ses nerfs. Mais ce soir, là, enfermé dans sa salle de bains, plongé dans sa baignoire, les respirations ne suffisaient plus à le calmer. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et laissa aller ses pleurs en silence. Larme après larme. Finalement vidé de toute énergie, il se releva, se sécha et sortit de la salle de bains.

« Ichi, je m'excuse, je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher, fit-il d'une voix très basse.

- Bien sûr mon cœur, ne t'excuse pas, va te reposer. »

Le roux s'avança vers Byakuya pour déposer quelques baisers sur ses lèvres avant de le laisser gagner la chambre. Il ne dit rien, mais avait bien remarqué ses yeux rougis. Toute son énergie serait concentrée pour ne pas lui demander pourquoi il avait pleuré.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Merci à celles qui lisent, suivent, laissent des reviews et mettent en favoris, ça fait briller le soleil dans le ciel Breton au-dessus de ma tête !**

**Note 2 : Eh non, je me contente d'une seule note pour cette fin de chapitre, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire si ce n'est merci !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Au coin du feu

**Pairing** : Ichigo / Byakuya

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Encore et toujours Tite Kubo Sama

**Précision** : Pour le bien de l'histoire, certains personnages peuvent paraître légèrement OOC, je m'applique cependant à rester le plus proche possible de la réalité.

**Note** : eh bah ? Elles sont où mes reviews pour le chapitre 3 ? Je vais bouder…

**Warning** : Un petit lime

.

Chapitre 4

.

Sur la route qui le ramenait chez lui, Grimmjow était en proie à un casse-tête dénommé Kuchiki Byakuya. Cet homme était vraiment une énigme sur pattes. Si froid, si distant, et pourtant… C'est lui qui l'avait encouragé à se confier, c'est lui qui s'était donné du mal pour le mettre à l'aise et c'était lui aussi qui avait posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule ce soir. Et à côté de ça, c'est lui qui était froid, glacial, qui s'offusquait dès que ses collègues prononçaient un mot et qui n'acceptait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Par quel bout fallait-il le prendre pour qu'il se détende un peu ? Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Sans compter que cinq minutes plus tôt, ce beau brun lui avait glissé une allusion. L'iceberg humain avait voulu lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Quoi, là était toute la question. Quoiqu'il en fût, ce type avait des sentiments, certes très bien cachés, mais il en avait. Restait à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'il les exprime clairement.

Ce soir là, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans les bras de Morphée, le noble avait hanté ses pensées, toute son énergie était dépensée à essayer de trouver un moyen de faire exploser cette carapace afin de réussir à séduire son collègue. Après une longue réflexion qui lui avait coûté plus de la moitié de sa soirée, plus aucune pensée ne semblait encore vouloir traverser son esprit, comme si faute d'avoir trop réfléchi, son cerveau s'était automatiquement mis en pause. Seule l'image de Kuchiki Byakuya restait imprimée sur ses rétines et une chaleur l'avait envahi de l'intérieur. Oh non…

_Oh non Grimm, tout mais pas ça ! Ne tombe pas amoureux !_

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le tombeur de ces messieurs-dames, la panthère toujours en chasse à la quête de sa nouvelle proie, celui qui pouvait se vanter de pouvoir, s'il le voulait, amener dans son lit une personne différente tous les jours, le roi des coups d'un soir, ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux. Ne pouvait pas retomber amoureux.

Amoureux… Il l'avait été une fois. Il y a longtemps maintenant. Ca remontait à il y a six ans. Au lycée, sa dernière année, il avait 19 ans. Ca avait été le coup de foudre entre ces deux-là. Dès qu'il avait vu ce mec, il avait senti quelque chose de différent. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre les sensations et les sentiments qui l'animaient. A l'époque déjà, c'était un vrai tombeur qui ne s'accrochait jamais à personne. Mais lui, ce type, il en avait envie et pas que pour une nuit. C'était envoûtant, passionnel, charnel. Leur relation avait duré presque un an sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Mais les pulsions de Grimmjow l'avaient rattrapé et il avait fini par tromper ce garçon si exceptionnel. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus, il avait toujours des sentiments très profonds pour lui. Il avait agit sans réfléchir et ça lui était retombé sur le coin de la gueule. Dieu sait comment, son amant l'avait appris. Après une scène de ménage digne du livre des records au niveau des objets en tous genres brisés, il avait annoncé au bleuté que lui aussi avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il partait vivre avec lui.

Grimmjow avait été anéanti suite à cette rupture. Il s'en est voulu très longtemps pour son comportement, pour avoir cédé à ses pulsions. Il s'était maudit pour avoir gâché leur belle histoire à cause d'un simple plan cul. Il avait été le roi des cons sur ce coup. D'ailleurs il le pensait encore aujourd'hui. Parfois, dans ses moments de nostalgie, il se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas suivi cette espèce de greluche ce jour-là. Oui, parce qu'en plus c'était une femme… N'importe quoi !

Alors oui, suite à cette histoire, il était redevenu le Grimmjow dragueur, charmeur, plein de promesses pour la personne en face de lui qu'il ne tiendrait jamais, profitant à tout va de tout le monde. Le salopard de base. Parce que la conclusion qu'il en avait tirée, c'était qu'avoir des sentiments ne menait à rien. Les sentiments ne servaient à rien, si ce n'était à souffrir. Il avait souffert et par la même occasion avait fait souffrir la seule personne qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir pleurer.

_Ne tombe pas amoureux… Passe à autre chose !_

.

Les jours se succédaient, se ressemblant tous. Tous les matins, le bleuté se réveillait et reprenait sa routine quotidienne, café, boulot, café, boulot, repas, café, boulot, café, boulot, maison, repas, café, dodo. Sa consommation de café avait littéralement explosée en à peine quelques jours. Ne fumant pas et n'ayant pas le temps de se rendre dans une salle de sport, cette boisson était devenu sa drogue.

L'épisode Aizen avait eu lieu il y avait une dizaine de jours et depuis aucun incident n'était à déplorer. Il avait réussi à établir une relation correcte et assez plaisante avec Renji et Ikkaku, mais bien sûr, toujours en dehors du bureau. Il allait déjeuner avec eux presque tous les jours et restait toujours un peu avec eux au bas de l'immeuble de l'entreprise en fin de journée pour discuter encore un peu. Il les aimait bien, et ça, c'était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. C'était la première fois qu'il appréciait vraiment ses collègues.

Tous les jours en se levant, il se répétait inlassablement la même chose, tous les matins en ouvrant les yeux, il prenait la résolution d'arrêter de penser à cet homme qui l'obnubilait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais tous les soirs en rentrant, il ne pouvait que constater qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tenir cette résolution. Le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à avoir un contact plus poussé que bonjour et au-revoir (de temps en temps quelques mots échangés en sortant) y était pour quelque chose. Ce qui l'obsédait, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprendre à le connaître.

Toujours aussi froid et distant. Toujours les remarques acerbes à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'engager la conversation dans le bureau. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que s'il voulait lui parler, il fallait qu'il le croise en dehors de leur lieu de travail. Le problème ? Eh bien, il ne savait pas du tout ce que Byakuya pouvait faire en dehors du boulot. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être ses loisirs ou ses passions.

Bien sûr, innocemment, au milieu d'une conversation dans laquelle le nom de Kuchiki avait été prononcé, il avait questionné Ikkaku et Renji à ce sujet, mais ils ne lui apprirent rien de particulier. Les deux étaient en poste avant que le noble n'arrive il y avait de ça trois ans. Et en trois ans qu'ils partageaient le même bureau, ils n'ont jamais pu connaître la moindre parcelle de la vie privée de l'ébène.

Le bleuté se giflait mentalement. Il avait pourtant décidé de laisser ce beau mâle de côté, alors pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas ? Ce n'était pas de l'amour, en tout cas, ce n'étaient pas les mêmes sentiments qu'il avait pu avoir pour son ex. Dans ce cas, ça devait être quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'amour parce qu'il était littéralement obsédé par cet homme. Tous les jours un peu plus. Et à cause de ça son tableau de chasse subissait un grand vide depuis deux semaines. Il ne se retournait même plus sur les beaux jeunes hommes ou les charmantes jeunes femmes qu'il croisait dans la rue dans le but de les mettre dans son lit. Et ça c'était inacceptable !

Il en vint à la conclusion qu'un changement d'air lui ferait du bien. Profitant du fait que le week end s'annonçait, il avait décidé de faire son sac et de partir au hasard quelque part pour se ressourcer. C'était un pur coup de tête, comme beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Il ne réfléchissait jamais vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, il fonçait. Ca avait toujours été comme ça dans sa vie. Si quelque chose lui plaisait, il le prenait, si quelque chose lui faisait envie, il ne se privait pas et quand il avait une idée derrière la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Et là, il avait envie de partir en week-end. Deux jours hors de Tokyo, deux jours sans ces rues qu'il connaissait par cœur, sans ce stress permanent, sans ce boulot et ce connard qui lui servait de patron. Et surtout deux jours loin de Kuchiki Byakuya. Il voulait vérifier l'adage loin des yeux loin du cœur. Vu qu'il était sûr de ne pas le croiser, peut être qu'il arriverait à lever une ou deux conquêtes. Et peut-être que ces conquêtes feraient sortir cet homme de ses pensées.

.

En rentrant chez lui ce vendredi soir, Byakuya culpabilisait encore un peu d'avoir repoussé son amant au début de la semaine et se dit qu'il devait se faire pardonner. Après tout, Ichi n'était absolument pas responsable de son stress quotidien et n'avait pas à subir ses sautes d'humeurs. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon et s'installa sur le canapé.

« Ichigo ?

- Oui ?

- Viens me voir au salon s'il te plaît. »

Le roux arrivait d'un pas guilleret mais stoppa net quand il vit le visage impassible et le regard froid de son homme. Que se passait-il ?

« Assied-toi Ichigo, fit le noble en désignant la place libre à côté de lui.

- Byakuya ?

- Ichigo, je dois te parler, sérieusement » lança l'ébène en tournant son visage pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard bleu et froid de son homme.

« Il… il y a un… problème, Bya-kun ?

- Voilà. Ichigo… J'ai pensé que… Eh bien, nous n'avons rien prévu pour nos vacances dans deux semaines, alors je me suis dit que nous pourrions aller passer le week end à Osaka, dit le noble, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus à chaque mot prononcé. Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme en ce moment et j'ai conscience que je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie depuis quelques semaines. Ca me permettra de me vider l'esprit. »

Ichigo fit une pause de quelques secondes en essayant d'imprimer les mots de son amant. En voyant la mine sérieuse de son homme, il avait pensé à une très mauvaise nouvelle. Il poussa un grand ouf de soulagement intérieur avant de lever les yeux vers lui en essayant de mettre un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.

« Imbécile ! »

C'était raté pour la colère, le roux n'était pas doué pour dissimuler ses émotions comme son homme pouvait le faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et ses yeux trahissaient son amour pour son amant.

« Tu avais peur que je t'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle ? dit l'ébène légèrement amusé.

- Bya-kun, tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis senti mal l'espace d'une seconde !

- Oh, désolé mon beau, il prit Ichigo dans ses bras. C'était trop tentant, et puis c'était amusant de voir la panique s'installer dans tes si beaux yeux.

- Amusant ? Ca dépend de quel côté on se place, répondit le roux en se lovant dans les bras de son amant avec une moue boudeuse. Alors, tu m'emmènes en week-end ?

- Oui mon beau. Nous pourrions aller nous détendre dans ce spa à Osaka, qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que… Que c'est certainement la meilleure idée que tu ais eue depuis longtemps. Merci mon amour ! Ichigo couvrait le visage de Byakuya de baisers. Et on part quand ?

- Quand tu voudras.

- Alors c'est tout de suite ! »

Ichigo lâcha son amant, bondit sur ses jambes et se rua dans la chambre pour préparer leurs affaires.

.

Ils avaient repéré ce spa lors du séjour qu'ils s'étaient offert pour leur troisième anniversaire. Ils y avaient passé une après-midi à se faire faire différents soins et s'étaient promis d'y revenir un jour pour y passer plus de temps. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'y retourner.

Ichigo était aux anges, il courut dans la chambre aussitôt que Byakuya eut ouvert la porte et se précipita sur le lit pour y faire des bonds comme un enfant heureux en se réveillant le matin de Noël.

La chambre était grande et luxueuse. Des tableaux représentant des paysages paradisiaques ornaient les murs, un écran plat gigantesque se trouvait en face du lit et le mini bar était rempli de toutes sortes de boissons. La salle de bains était également de taille considérable avec deux lavabos, un immense miroir, une douche et une baignoire qui pouvait également servir de bain à remous suffisamment grande pour y installer une équipe de basketball.

Byakuya déposa leurs affaires et rejoignit Ichigo, toujours occupé à sauter sur l'immense matelas.

« Ichi, cesse de faire l'enfant, où allons-nous dormir si tu casses le lit ? »

Le roux arrêta ses bonds et regarda son amant, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Tais-toi un peu et viens me rejoindre. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'ébène de lui répondre. Il lui avait attrapé le bras pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Ichigo avait fait basculer l'ébène sur le lit et s'était placé au dessus de lui plongeant son regard empli de désir dans ses yeux. Dieu qu'il était beau comme ça. Cette flamme qui brillait au fond de sa rétine ne laissait aucun doute à ce qui allait se passer. Les yeux à demi fermés par la force du désir naissant, Byakuya glissa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour reprendre leur baiser.

Manquant d'air, l'orangé se redressa, cassant le baiser. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la chemise de l'ébène défaisant un a un tous les boutons avant d'en écarter les pans pour découvrir le pâle et sculptural torse de son amant qu'il caressa de haut en bas du bout des doigts afin de sentir les premiers frissons du noble.

Ichigo prenait souvent l'initiative de leurs ébats, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Byakuya. Ca ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Malgré le fait qu'il connaissait ce corps par cœur, il ne se lassait pas de lui. Même au bout de cinq ans, cet homme lui faisait toujours le même effet, son amant savait toujours comment intensifier son désir.

En cet instant même, le roux avait trouvé la manière idéale pour l'aider à se relâcher totalement. Il titillait doucement les tétons dressés de ses deux mains tout en glissant sa langue le long de ses abdominaux, retraçant le contour des muscles qui dessinaient son ventre. Une intense chaleur submergeait Byakuya malgré la chair de poule qui se dessinait sur ses bras, ses muscles se contractaient par intermittence à chaque petite chatouille chaude et humide que la langue lui procurait et son souffle de plus en plus court laissait de temps à autre échapper un son de plus en plus indécent à chaque minute.

Bien qu'ayant envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure, le noble fut légèrement frustré quand son amant stoppa ses caresses. Assis à califourchon sur lui, il le regardait de ses grands yeux dont les pupilles étaient dilatées par l'envie. Tout en lui suintait le désir, de son regard à sa peau frémissante en passant par la bosse visible sous le tissu de son pantalon.

« Tu sais ce que je veux ? lui avait-il demandé en un murmure des plus excitants en le transperçant du regard.

- Mmmmmmm je crois oui.

- Alors accroche-toi. »

Ichigo avait à peine terminé sa phrase que ses mains entreprenaient déjà de défaire la ceinture de son amant. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps dans de grands gestes. Bien sûr, ça aurait pu être très sensuel, très excitant de caresser les cuisses de Byakuya de la pulpe des doigts. Mais là, il était pressé. Il avait fait glisser le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de son homme très rapidement avant de se mettre torse nu afin de ne pas mourir de chaud.

Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps mais il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre quelques secondes afin d'admirer la vue qui se trouvait sous lui. La chemise ouverte qui ornait toujours le haut du corps de Byakuya lui donnait un côté encore plus excitant, encore plus érotique et il se sentit durcir encore un peu plus, il ne supporterait bientôt plus le contact de son pantalon sur son membre.

Il plongea la tête la première sur l'objet de son désir donnant de petits coups de langue sur le gland de son amant qui se tortillait allègrement au contact chaud sur sa peau. Il léchait la longueur de la colonne de chair palpitante, savourant le goût de l'épiderme. Entre deux caresses de la langue ses mains jouaient avec les testicules.

« Mmmmm Ichi… Prend-la en bouche, s'il-te-plaît…

- Si c'est ce qui peut vous faire plaisir, monsieur. »

Un long râle particulièrement expressif se fit entendre quand l'orangé engloba le sexe tendu dans sa totalité avant d'entreprendre un mouvement de succion. Ce son se répercuta au fond des entrailles d'Ichigo qui laissa lui aussi échapper un gémissement de contentement. Il s'appliquait à sa tâche, se délectant de tous les mouvements et de tous les soupirs de son homme.

Tout en continuant son œuvre buccale, ses mains parcouraient le torse de l'ébène, venant taquiner de temps à autre ses boutons de chair. Ne tenant plus, Byakuya se redressa pour prendre la suite des événements en main. Il avait à peine fait glisser la fermeture éclair du pantalon de l'orangé qu'un bruit se fit entendre à la porte.

Le noble cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« J'ai oublié le panneau ne pas déranger, grogna-t-il de frustration.

- Y'a personne ! hurla Ichigo dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à l'importun qu'il tombait au mauvais moment.

- Ichi… murmura l'ébène, va voir s'il-te-plaît. »

L'orangé se leva en grognant et remonta tant bien que mal sa braguette afin d'ouvrir la porte en espérant pouvoir faire fuir la personne qui avait osé les déranger de la sorte.

Il retourna au bord du lit deux minutes plus tard, la mine contrite.

« Room service, notre première séance de soin est prête… On nous attend soupira-t-il.

- Merde… Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, répondit Byakuya en se redressant avant de se rhabiller. On reprendra ça tout à l'heure. »

.

Le samedi matin, Grimmjow pestait à nouveau contre lui-même. Quelle idée de partir à l'aveuglette sur un coup de tête pour le week-end sans se renseigner un minimum avant ? Le seul hôtel qui n'affichait pas complet était un palace hors de prix. Il s'était tout de même résigné à y prendre une chambre, ne voulant pas passer la nuit dehors. C'était pas ce mois-ci qu'il arriverait à faire des économies.

Après son petit-déjeuner il enfila un maillot de bain dans l'idée de se relaxer un peu dans la piscine intérieure de l'hôtel. En regardant autour de lui, il se fit la remarque qu'il n'était vraiment pas à sa place ici. Tout puait le fric à plein nez. Et les clients, tous des sales bourges qui le regardaient d'un air méprisant. Il prit la décision de repartir le soir même, mais d'abord il voulait calmer ses nerfs en faisant quelques longueurs.

En s'approchant de la baie vitrée qui entourait la piscine il aperçut un homme assis sur l'une des chaises longues. L'homme lui tournait le dos et il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais son cœur se mit à cogner plus fort contre sa poitrine. Des épaules fines mais musclées, une posture droite sur la chaise et une longue chevelure de jais. Se pourrait-il que ? Non… Ce n'était pas possible, même si l'on a pour habitude de dire que le monde est petit, la coïncidence serait trop forte. C'était simplement son imagination et son obsession qui lui jouait un tour. Décidément, même loin de tout il n'arrivait pas à se sortir ce beau brun de la tête.

Un homme roux apparut dans la salle en tenant deux verres dans les mains et s'approchait de la silhouette que le bleuté dévisageait depuis quelques minutes. Il s'installa dans la chaise longue à côté de lui, de façon beaucoup plus décontractée et tendit un verre à l'ébène. Le bleuté resta figé, les yeux exorbités. L'ébène tourna la tête en direction de celui qui venait de s'installer et Grimmjow put entr'apercevoir son profil. Son cœur qui venait à peine de se calmer repartit de plus belle, cognant jusqu'aux tempes du bleuté. Lui. C'était lui. Et il était avec le roux.

Toute la volonté du bleuté le lâcha d'un coup et il tourna les talons. Finie la bonne résolution sportive de la matinée. Fini ce week-end qui au lieu de le relaxer et le détacher de son quotidien n'avait fait que lui rappeler pourquoi il avait besoin de prendre du recul. Il allait s'en aller tout de suite.

Et dans le train qui le reconduisait à Tokyo, il se mit à penser. Alors c'était ça que Byakuya faisait de son temps libre ? Il se rendait dans des endroits luxueux pour prendre soin de lui ? Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, l'ébène était toujours tiré à quatre épingles et sa condition sociale lui donnait largement les moyens de se payer ce genre de séjours. Grimmjow ne doutait pas que Byakuya devait connaître un bon nombre d'hôtel de ce genre à travers le pays et peut-être même dans le monde entier.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas, combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'il le croise ? Vraiment peu. Le bleuté ferma les yeux et revit la scène. Les longs cheveux couleur d'ébène qui retombaient en cascade sur les épaules dénudées de Byakuya. Dommage qu'il n'ait pu voir que son dos.

Soudain une nouvelle image le frappa. C'était cet homme qui était avec lui. Le roux qui était venu s'installer à côté de Kuchiki, un verre à la main. Il avait au moins la confirmation que l'ébène sortait avec des hommes. Mais là, ce n'était pas avec des hommes, c'était avec UN homme. Son estomac se noua.

_Putain ! Bordel… Je suis qu'un con._

Grimmjow sentait cette désagréable sensation parcourir son corps de haut en bas. De la jalousie. Le roux était le compagnon de Byakuya. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le noble avec un type comme lui, mais après tout on dit bien que les opposés s'attirent. Mais pourquoi est-ce que CES opposés s'attiraient, lui aussi était l'opposé de Byakuya, lui aussi aurait pu l'attirer.

_Putain Grimmjow, t'es trop con… Et en plus t'as réussi à te remettre des souvenirs en tête. Bordel ! Les sentiments c'est vraiment la plaie !_

.

C'est en pleine forme et totalement requinqué que Byakuya s'installa à son poste le lundi matin. Des week-ends pareils, ils devront en faire plus souvent. Deux jours à prendre soin de son corps, loin du stress de la capitale et du bureau. Deux jours à se reposer, à ne penser à rien qu'à se relaxer et deux jours à faire l'amour avec Ichigo.

Oh, il en était très loin de s'en plaindre, mais son amant l'avait épuisé pendant leur séjour à Osaka. Le noble avait toujours considéré leur vie sexuelle comme très active, mais là, c'était encore plus fort. Peut-être la magie du lieu. Ils étaient obligés de regagner leur chambre entre chaque soin, la libido de l'un ou de l'autre devenant trop forte pour être contenue. Une fois, même, leur désir était tellement fort qu'ils n'eurent pas la patience de rejoindre leur lit et Byakuya avait soulevé son amant pour le prendre contre la porte qu'il venait tout juste de refermer. Et que dire de la salle de bains ? Il n'arrivait pas à décider quelle fois avait été la meilleure entre la douche, la baignoire et le meuble qui séparait les deux lavabos.

En se remémorant tous les détails de leur petite escapade, un léger sourire apparu aux coins des lèvres de l'ébène et le rouge lui monta aux joues. C'était l'une des rares fois où il dû faire un gros effort de concentration pour retourner à son travail.

L'état de Grimmjow était tout le contraire de son collègue. Si le noble avait l'air serein et reposé, lui était nerveux et fatigué. Il n'a pas cessé de penser à Byakuya après l'avoir aperçu au bord de la piscine lui et son rouquin. Il ne pensait à rien en particulier, c'était juste l'image des deux hommes qui le hantait. Jaloux, il était vraiment jaloux.

En se réveillant ce matin, il s'était juré d'arrêter de penser à tout ça mais sa bonne résolution s'évapora instantanément quand il a ouvert la porte du bureau et que ses yeux se sont posés sur lui. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses dossiers, son regard se perdait dans la contemplation du noble et ses pensées se dirigeaient toujours vers la même question : pourquoi.

Il le regardait depuis un moment maintenant. Quelque chose clochait. Lui qui d'habitude se plongeait à corps perdu dans ses fichiers, n'avait pas encore ouvert un seul dossier depuis que Grimmjow était arrivé. Son regard était perdu dans un vide lointain et le bleuté s'aperçut immédiatement du sourire qui se dessinait lentement mais sûrement sur ses lèvres. Il remarqua également le ton rosé de ses pommettes juste avant que le noble ne se reprenne pour se mettre au travail.

Il avait rougi. Byakuya avait rougi ! A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Question idiote, il savait très bien à quoi il pouvait penser. Le noble avait passé un week-end bien plus stimulant que le sien. Certainement entrecoupé de bonnes parties de jambes en l'air. Le côté caché de l'iceberg se révélait doucement à lui. Il devait l'admettre, c'était un côté qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais merde, pas avec lui, pas avec le roux.

_Jaloux. Pathétique._

La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de ses pensées et il se mit enfin au travail.

C'était le poste de Byakuya qui avait sonné.

« Kuchiki Byakuya, j'écoute.

- …

- Bien, entendu. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Byakuya raccrocha doucement le combiné. Peu à peu son léger sourire s'estompait, sa bonne humeur semblait lui filer à travers les doigts et son visage avait repris l'apparence froide que tout le monde lui connaissait. Qui était au bout du fil ? Aizen ? Le salopard… Si c'était lui, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne le touche pas s'il voulait rester en vie.

Sans un mot ni un regard pour ses trois collègues, le noble s'était levé et se dirigeait lentement vers la porte.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Ca y est, on en arrive à peu près au milieu de l'histoire… La fic ne sera pas très longue, prochain chapitre on rentrera enfin dans le vif du sujet.**

**Note 2 : Un chapitre 4 qui ne sert pas vraiment à grand-chose mais je voulais mettre une dernière petite touche joyeuse avant que les événement ne se bousculent et que la vie de nos bishos ne prenne un tournant plus dramatique.**

**Note 3 : J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser un petit mot pour ce chapitre… Je vais pas me mettre à genoux mais ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Note 4 : A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Au coin du feu

**Pairing** : Ichigo / Byakuya

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, il veut toujours pas me les donner

**Précision** : Pour le bien de l'histoire, certains personnages peuvent paraître légèrement OOC, je m'applique cependant à rester le plus proche possible de la réalité.

**Note** : Et voilà, de retour dans ma petite Alsace après ma semaine de vacances. Toute bronzée avec les pieds en feu suite à deux jours intensifs de visite des châteaux de la Loire.

**Warning** : Rien à signaler à part un Grimmy un peu fâché et aussi un peu amoché

Réponse à Ninie-san : Déjà merci de suivre c'est gentil ^^ Je te mentirai forcément si je te disais qu'Ichi ne va pas souffrir… Mais ce ne sera peut-être pas de la façon que tu imagines… Je n'en dis pas plus, on va pas gâcher le suspense !

.

Chapitre 5

.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu deux minutes, même pas cent vingt petites secondes pour perdre la bonne humeur qui était la sienne ce matin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'était réveillé ce matin sans cette boule au ventre, sans ce stress et ces nausées qui caractérisaient chaque début de journée. Ce week-end à Osaka avec son amant avait vraiment été une bénédiction et lui avait vraiment permis de se relâcher complètement. Et là, en deux toutes petites minutes, tout son beau petit monde venait de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.

Il avait suffit qu'il pénètre dans le bureau de son supérieur pour se décomposer intérieurement. Rien que de le voir assis nonchalamment derrière son bureau dans son éternelle posture une main soutenant sa tête, avec ses yeux cachés par ses lunettes carrées et son faux sourire lui avait donné un haut le cœur.

« Ah, monsieur Kuchiki, je suis ravi de constater que vous accourez toujours quand il s'agit de venir me voir. J'apprécie beaucoup. »

Byakuya ne répondit pas, il savait que ça ne servait strictement à rien. Le brun continuerait de parler sans se soucier de ce qu'il avait à dire, à moins qu'il ne lui pose une question directe. Il prit donc place dans le fauteuil qu'Aizen lui désignait et le laissa continuer son monologue.

« Sachez avant toute chose que je suis absolument ravi du travail que votre service accompli chaque jour, ce bureau est vraiment un des atouts majeur de cette société. Et en particulier vous, monsieur Kuchiki. Je vois bien que vous vous évertuez à donner le maximum de votre personne pour me satisfaire. »

Byakuya tiqua à cette dernière remarque, lourde de sous-entendus lorsqu'on travaillait avec Aizen Sosuke. Ca oui, il en avait donné de sa personne. Bien plus que sa morale et son éthique ne pouvait en supporter. Néanmoins, il remercia son patron du bout des lèvres de son habituel ton froid et détaché.

Aizen se mit alors en mouvement, il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en faisant mine d'admirer le paysage du haut du 28ème étage auquel ils se trouvaient.

« Cette semaine, c'est Noël, monsieur Kuchiki et nous avons la chance que notre groupe nous accorde l'immense faveur de fermer la société pour quatre jours. Vous tous, et moi également pourrons donc profiter de quatre jours de repos que j'estime bien mérités. Vous êtes mon employé le plus performant, monsieur Kuchiki. Pour vous remercier de vos bons et loyaux services, j'aimerais vous accorder une récompense. »

Le brun s'était retourné pour faire face à son subordonné au mot récompense. Ses yeux se rétrécirent légèrement et une lueur bien connue de Byakuya s'était allumée dans son regard ce qui avait suffit au noble pour qu'il sente son estomac faire quelques tours de montagnes russes.

« Monsieur Kuchiki, vous l'ignorez certainement puisque je n'en ai jamais touché mot à qui que ce soit, mais je possède une maison de campagne dans un petit village pas très loin d'ici, à une trentaine de kilomètres. J'aimerais vous y inviter pour passer ces quatre jours.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous invite à passer les fêtes de Noël dans ma maison de campagne, monsieur Kuchiki, insista le brun en s'approchant doucement de Byakuya.

- Oh non, monsieur Aizen, je ne peux pas accepter.

- Oh, vous aviez déjà des projets peut-être ?

- Quoi ? Des projets ? Euh… Non pas de projets mais je ne peux pas accepter votre invitation, aussi généreuse soit-elle. »

Le patron se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

« Monsieur Kuchiki, vous savez que je ne suis pas du genre à accepter ni même à tolérer le refus. »

Il se tenait maintenant debout face au noble toujours assis sur son fauteuil, le dominant de toute sa stature. Il glissa lentement deux doigts le long de la joue de son employé pour appuyer sa dernière remarque. Byakuya se raidit instantanément, se sentant comme cloué sur ce siège et réprima avec difficulté un hoquet de dégoût.

« C'est-à-dire que… Je ne suis pas seul, monsieur.

- Oh vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Il est vrai que vous êtes tellement discret au sujet de votre vie privée que nous ne pouvons pas imaginer ce genre de chose. Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter, un si bel homme ne peut décemment pas être célibataire. Il y a donc une madame Kuchiki ?

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés.

- Bien, bien… Eh bien, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous veniez accompagné. Je serais ravi que cette mystérieuse et certainement ravissante jeune femme se joigne à nous.

- Monsieur, je ne…

- Tttttt, monsieur Kuchiki. »

Aizen se plaça dans le dos du noble en faisant glisser ses mains le long des ses bras tout en collant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

« Je vous ai dit que je ne tolérais pas le refus. Ce soir vous rentrez chez vous et vous demandez à mademoiselle de préparer les bagages pour un charmant petit week-end prolongé dans un magnifique chalet à l'orée d'un bois.

- Bien monsieur. »

Le patron se décolla de son employé et se dirigea doucement vers la porte de son bureau, signalant que l'entrevue était terminée. Byakuya se leva donc pour sortir de cette pièce à l'atmosphère étouffante. Il passa devant son supérieur qui l'arrêta net en le retenant par le bras avant que sa main n'atteigne la poignée.

« Monsieur Kuchiki, n'oubliez-vous pas quelque chose ? »

Le noble restait figé dos tourné à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, sans plus de cérémonie, tira fortement sur le bras de son employé afin de le faire se retourner et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de l'ébène tout en lui palpant allègrement les fesses. Une nouvelle nausée s'empara de Byakuya. Bien plus forte que celle qu'il avait eue en pénétrant dans le bureau. Il priait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que son patron le lâche le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne puisse plus contrôler son estomac.

Finalement Aizen le relâcha.

« Bien, je suis ravi que nous ayons trouvé un terrain d'entente, monsieur Kuchiki » dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en faisant signe à son subordonné de quitter son bureau.

Une fois qu'il en eut franchi le seuil, il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix de son patron.

« Oh, veuillez m'appeler monsieur Jaggerjack je vous prie. »

Byakuya lui fit un signe de tête en guise d'acquiescement et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible dans les premiers toilettes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Son estomac n'avait pas résisté aux traitements de son supérieur et son petit-déjeuner était sur le point de s'échapper par ses lèvres.

Après s'être quelque peu rafraîchi, il releva la tête et repris son habituel air froid pour regagner son bureau. Ce n'est qu'une fois installé qu'il s'adressa à son collègue.

« Grimmjow, vous êtes attendu chez Aizen. »

Ikkaku et Renji avaient attendu le départ du bleuté pour rompre le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que… ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.

- Non.

- Et Grimmjow ? s'enquit Abarai.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il aura la même chance que moi. »

.

Une demie heure s'était écoulée et le silence était maître dans le bureau, comme d'habitude. Vu le temps qui passait inexorablement, les trois collègues n'avaient plus aucun doute quant à la nature de la convocation du bleuté. Ils étaient tous tapis au fond de leur siège en essayant tant bien que mal de se plonger la tête dans leurs dossiers afin d'éviter de laisser leurs pensées prendre le dessus.

Ils n'en disaient rien mais pensaient tous exactement la même chose. Même s'ils connaissaient Aizen sur le bout des doigts maintenant et qu'ils savaient très bien les coutumes qu'il pouvait avoir avec ses employés, aucun autre n'avait été convié deux fois de suite dans un laps de temps aussi court. De ce fait, ils se demandaient pourquoi Jaggerjack était devenu si rapidement le nouveau jouet du patron. Etrange, il se cachait probablement quelque chose derrière tout ça.

Ils furent rapidement sortis de leur réflexion en sursautant tous les trois sous le bruit d'une porte qui se fracasse. En l'occurrence, leur porte qui venait de s'ouvrir violemment et dont le bois était fendu sur toute la hauteur sous la force du coup de pied du bleuté.

Bleuté sur le visage duquel on pouvait lire la colère, la hargne et un léger soupçon de frustration.

« Fermez vos gueules, je veux rien entendre et surtout pas un semblant de réconfort à la con ! »

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de retourner à son poste qu'Aizen était entré dans la pièce que partageaient les quatre hommes, alerté par le bruit comme certainement tout le 28ème étage de l'immeuble.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ! Je pense qu'il est inutile que je vous précise que je ne tolère pas la dégradation du matériel ici, fit-il d'une voix glaciale qui pour le coup concurrençait le timbre de voix de Byakuya. Vous comprendrez donc que je vous demande de me suivre à nouveau dans mon bureau. »

Le patron restait immobile, fixant d'un regard haineux la nouvelle recrue, attendant que celui-ci se décide à se diriger à nouveau vers l'homme à lunettes. Ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'il se résigna à suivre celui qui était pour lui le pire salopard de cette foutue planète.

Les trois autres, à nouveau seuls, s'étaient figés de peur. Il y avait d'abord eu la surprise de voir la porte céder sous les assauts de Grimmjow, puis la stupeur quand il leur avait demandé de se taire et enfin cette peur. Cette peur en entendant leur patron prononcer calmement les mots qui sonnaient comme une condamnation pour leur collègue. Le ton de la voix d'Aizen ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Je vais aller voir.

- Tu es fou Renji ? s'alarma Ikkaku. Si tu entres dans ce bureau tu vas t'en prendre plein la tête toi aussi !

- Je ne vais pas rentrer dans le bureau d'Aizen. Je suis peut-être fou comme tu le dis, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe là-bas et que quelqu'un soit prêt à intervenir si Grimmjow pète un plomb et décide de se venger. On ne doit pas le laisser faire de connerie, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui passer par la tête ?

- OK, mais fais gaffe à toi Ren'. » conseilla le chauve.

Cette fois, les deux hommes qui restaient dans le bureau ne travaillaient plus. Ils ne se parlaient pas non plus. De toute façon qu'auraient-ils bien pu dire ? Ils se contentaient simplement de regarder un point fixe sur le mur en face d'eux, le cerveau ne cherchant même pas à penser, ils attendaient seulement que l'homme à la crinière flamboyante revienne à sa place. Ce qu'il fit environ dix minutes plus tard.

Abarai marchait droit devant lui, la tête droite, ses yeux vitreux fixant un point imaginaire, comme un zombie. Son teint était livide, encore plus blanc que la chemise qu'il portait. Arrivé à son poste il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son siège et relâcha ses épaules comme si tout le poids du monde pesait dessus. Renji posa les coudes sur son bureau et enfoui son visage dans ses mains en laissant échapper un long et douloureux gémissement plaintif.

« Ren' ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cira Madarame. Pourquoi… pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce bureau ? »

La réponse du rouge n'était qu'un long murmure quasiment inaudible. Une suite de paroles sans queue ni tête qu'il marmonnait dans ses mains. De temps à autres on pouvait comprendre les mots « non », « pas possible », « pas ça », « je peux pas ».

« Ren', calme-toi. Viens avec moi, il faut te rafraichir, tu vas aller te passer de l'eau sur le visage. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ikkaku prit Renji par le bras pour l'aider à se relever et le conduisit dans les toilettes les plus proches afin d'aider son collègue, qui aujourd'hui était plus un véritable ami qu'une connaissance de travail, à reprendre quelques peu ses esprits. Cela leur prit tout de même une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Abarai était sorti de sa léthargie, avait repris quelques couleurs et semblait plus cohérent mais refusait tout de même de prononcer le moindre mot quant à la cause de son état.

Il ne pouvait pas leur dire quoi que ce soit, il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il savait que s'il commençait à parler, il ouvrirait une nouvelle brèche et replongerait dans son état de semi conscience. Pourtant il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait qu'entendu. L'oreille plaquée contre la porte de son patron, les bruits lui étaient parvenus. Des sons qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait derrière cette porte, il ne reconnaissait pas ces bruits. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son collègue était plus qu'en mauvaise posture. Il était même en panique totale aux vues des cris qu'il poussait. Ses hurlements parfaitement audibles au travers de la lourde porte en bois massif avaient déchiré l'âme de Renji.

.

Enfin tous réunis, les trois hommes s'étaient à nouveau plongés dans leurs dossiers pour éviter de penser. Eviter à tout prix de réfléchir à ce que le bleuté pouvait être en train de subir. Malgré tout, leur concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous et ils espéraient sincèrement qu'ils n'aient commis aucune erreur dans les affaires qu'ils étaient tant bien que mal en train de traiter.

La porte de leur bureau était restée ouverte en grand. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus se fermer depuis la magistrale entrée de Grimmjow il y avait environ une heure. Une heure ? C'était long, trop long ! Ikkaku prit une petite pause et releva la tête de l'écran de son ordinateur pour regarder par la porte ouverte. Il vit son patron marcher d'un air nonchalant dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches, semblant siffloter de contentement. Mais Jaggerjack n'était pas revenu à sa place.

« Aizen, siffla-t-il à travers ses dents.

- Quoi ? demanda Renji qui avait tourné toute son attention sur le chauve qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

- Aizen est sorti, il en a terminé apparemment. Mais où est Grimm ?

- Merde Grimm ! Il faut le chercher Ikkaku ! Il…

- Non, le coupa Madarame. A l'heure qu'il est et vu la tête que tu faisais en revenant, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne s'en mêle pas. Il doit sûrement être enfermé dans les toilettes à essayer de se calmer et n'a certainement pas envie qu'on vienne le déranger. Il va être midi, on va déjeuner, il sera là quand on reviendra et à ce moment-là tu pourras te rassurer.

- D'accord. » souffla-t-il.

Leur pause déjeuner était terminée depuis un moment et cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient retournés travailler. Pourtant Grimmjow ne refaisait pas surface. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une légère appréhension qui flottait dans l'air mais une réelle crainte. Où était passé le bleuté ?

N'arrivant de toute façon pas à trouver la concentration nécessaire à leurs fonctions, Renji et Ikkaku avaient décidé de quitter leur lieu de travail peu après 17h. Pour une fois même, Byakuya avait quitté son poste avant les deux autres. Décidément, depuis que le bleuté avait fait irruption dans leurs vies, le noble avait littéralement changé ses habitudes. Les deux hommes se dirigeaient silencieusement vers l'ascenseur quand le rouge entendit les bribes d'une conversation du bureau voisin qui attira toute son attention.

« QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Matsumoto ?

- T'es pas au courant Abarai ? demanda la sulfureuse rousse en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pourtant il est dans ton bureau, tu aurais dû être l'un des premiers avertis.

- Non, on a pas été avertis. Alors tu veux bien répéter s'il-te-plaît, que je puisse être sûr de ce que j'ai entendu ?

- Le nouveau aux cheveux bleus est à l'hôpital. C'est Aizen qui a appelé les secours pendant la pause déjeuner pour que personne ne le voit. Mais ce qu'il savait pas c'est que moi j'étais restée ici. J'ai vu les pompiers arriver et l'évacuer sur une civière, il avait l'air en mauvais état. La police était là aussi. Aizen leur a parlé, tu penses bien que les flics sont pas au courant de la vraie histoire et que tout ça va certainement être classé sans suites.

- Putain, marmonna Ikkaku.

- Il faut qu'on aille le voir ! »

Le chauve n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, son bras avait été enserré par la poigne ferme de Renji qui le tirait maintenant derrière lui en pressant le pas.

.

« Je suis désolée, mais seuls les membres de la famille sont autorisés à entrer. »

Le ton de l'infirmière était doux mais ferme. Renji n'avait pas réfléchi et avait répondu du tac au tac par la négative quand elle leur avait demandé s'ils avaient un lien de parenté avec le blessé.

« Je suis son frère. »

Bien sûr qu'il avait menti. L'infirmière tiqua immédiatement, il n'y avait absolument aucune ressemblance entre Grimmjow et Ikkaku. Mais le chauve accentua un peu son mensonge pour lui donner du crédit.

« On est demi-frères, on a pas le même père.

- Bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez aller le voir. Seul. Il est probablement encore sous l'effet des médicaments, le docteur est avec lui, il pourra répondre à vos questions.

- Merci beaucoup. » répondit le chauve en inclinant légèrement la tête avant de tourner la poignée de la porte.

Renji resta donc seul dans le couloir à faire les cent pas. C'est seulement après quarante minutes qui lui avaient semblé une éternité que son ami réapparut.

« Alors ?

- Pas ici. Allez viens, on va s'isoler à l'extérieur. »

Ils sortirent silencieusement de l'enceinte de l'hôpital et s'installèrent sur un banc dans le parc qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres du centre de soins. Ils avaient relevé le col de leurs manteaux pour essayer de se protéger un peu mieux du froid mordant. Quelques instants étaient passés avant qu'Ikkaku ne prenne la parole.

« C'est pas beau à voir.

- Dis-moi Ikkaku !

- Il est couvert d'hématomes. La lèvre inférieure et l'arcade sourcilière droite sont fendues, quelques lacérations dans le dos, il lui a fallu des points de sutures. Ca c'est ce qui se voit.

- Et ce qui ne se voit pas ?

- Une petite hémorragie interne, mais rien de bien alarmant selon le médecin.

- Ouf, tant mieux !

- Et…

- Et quoi ? Renji ne tenait plus en place.

- De très grosses lésions… anales. Le docteur a dit qu'il lui faudrait au moins deux mois pour s'en remettre complètement. Et encore, il n'en est pas sûr, ça durera peut-être plus longtemps.

- Putain…

- Quand il a repris conscience, le médecin m'a laissé seul avec lui.

- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non rien. Mais c'est grave. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il pourra sortir pour Noël, il reviendra probablement bosser lundi prochain. Il va falloir qu'on fasse attention quand il sera à nouveau là, il laissera pas passer ça.

- Je sais. »

Les deux hommes se quittèrent et retournèrent chez eux en réfléchissant à une solution qui pourrait convenir à tout le monde.

.

Le lendemain matin, Byakuya était comme à son habitude le premier arrivé. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas directement plongé dans ses dossiers. Il bâilla bruyamment tout en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts, yeux qui, il l'avait vu ce matin dans le miroir de la salle de bains, étaient ornés de magnifiques cernes. Sa soirée de la veille avait été pour le moins agitée et il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Toutes sortes d'images lui venaient en tête et il n'avait pas pu stopper le fil de ses pensées. Pour la première fois en cinq ans de vie commune, son beau rouquin et lui avaient eu un accrochage.

Un accrochage ? Une véritable dispute, oui. Au point où Ichigo avait décidé qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit dans le même lit que l'ébène. L'orangé s'était donc muni de son oreiller et d'une couverture afin de dormir dans le canapé. Le motif de ce nuage sombre dans leur si belle vie à deux ? Aizen… Forcément, ça ne pouvait être que lui qui gâchait la vie de Kuchiki. Non content de gâcher sa vie professionnelle, son patron s'attaquait maintenant à sa vie privée.

Le noble lui avait parlé de l'invitation qu'ils avaient eue pour les fêtes de Noël et son compagnon avait l'air pour le moins enthousiaste à cette idée. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre, si on inversait les rôles, lui aussi ça lui aurait plu. Et lui non plus n'aurait pas compris que son homme essaie de le dissuader de partir se relaxer quelques jours dans un chalet.

C'est ce qui avait provoqué le début des hostilités, Ichigo sentait que son amant lui cachait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas simplement le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie comme il le disait. La vraie raison il la lui taisait et ça le mettait hors de lui. Si Byakuya ne se confiait pas à lui ça voulait dire qu'il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance, et ça, au bout de cinq ans, ça lui faisait mal. Mais il avait beau insister, hausser le ton et le menacer de passer la nuit dans le canapé, le noble n'avait pas desserré les dents et n'avait rien dit. Bien sûr qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son compagnon seul dans la chambre, mais il avait quand même sa fierté. Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, l'ébène était déjà parti travailler. Sa gorge se noua quelques instants. Il avait décidé de ravaler sa fierté et de s'excuser le soir même, mais il ne lâcherait pas l'idée de passer quatre jours romantiques loin de tout entouré des bras de son homme et d'une douce chaleur d'un feu de bois.

De son côté Byakuya se tournait et se retournait dans son lit désespérément vide sans la présence de l'homme de sa vie à ses côtés. Comment expliquer à son rouquin qu'il ne voulait pas aller dans ce chalet parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'Aizen pouvait lui faire ? Qui sait ce qui pourrait passer par la tête de son patron en voyant son compagnon ? Ca serait trop douloureux de le voir lui tourner autour. Sans compter qu'il y avait le risque qu'il découvre ce qu'Aizen lui faisait subir depuis deux ans. Connaissant Ichigo et son côté impulsif, ça se transformerait en catastrophe. Il voyait les heures défiler sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet à côté du lit et savait parfaitement qu'il ne dormirait pas, du moins pas beaucoup. Il se torturait les méninges pour essayer de trouver une solution, c'était la première fois mais il n'aimait vraiment pas être en froid avec celui qu'il aimait.

Installé devant son écran d'ordinateur qui était passé en mode écran de veille depuis un moment sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il continuait à réfléchir. Si Ichigo voulait vraiment passer ces quatre jours là-bas, il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Restait à trouver une solution pour qu'Aizen ne l'approche pas et pour que son homme ne se rende compte de rien. Il était encore en pleine réflexion quand Renji s'adressa à lui.

« Grimmjow est à l'hôpital. »

Depuis quand ses collègues étaient là ?

« Il reviendra lundi prochain, Aizen l'a bien amoché, continua le rouge. Quand il reviendra il faudra faire attention à lui, Ikkaku pense qu'il va tenter de se venger.

-Entendu. »

Merde. Pourquoi tout à coup tout commençait à prendre une tournure glauque ?

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Non, je ne suis pas entrée dans les détails. Je n'avais pas envie. Peut-être qu'il y aura quelques allusions dans les chapitres suivants mais sans plus.**

**Note 2 : Reviews, reviews, reviews !**

**Note 3 : Je reprends le boulot demain matin, du coup, fini les deux chapitres par semaine. On en revient donc à la cadence habituelle : un par semaine.**

**Note 4 : Bah… A la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Au coin du feu

**Pairing** : Ichigo / Byakuya

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : J'ai envoyé un courrier recommandé avec accusé de réception pour exiger la propriété des shinigamis mais Tite Kubo veut pas…

**Précision** : Pour le bien de l'histoire, certains personnages peuvent paraître légèrement OOC, je m'applique cependant à rester le plus proche possible de la réalité.

**Warning** : J'adooooooore le citron… Surtout quand Byakuya est jaloux ^^

.

Chapitre 6

.

Voilà. Ca y était, le jour tant redouté était arrivé. Foutue théorie de la relativité ! Moins on a envie de voir un événement arriver, plus le temps passe vite. C'était le 24 décembre au soir. Byakuya, comme tous les employés de son entreprise, avait quitté les bureaux à 16h et il était maintenant chez lui avec Ichigo pour terminer de préparer leurs affaires afin de rejoindre le chalet d'Aizen. Enfin… Disons plutôt qu'il restait planté comme une souche au milieu de son salon avec la tête de quelqu'un qui est complètement perdu.

Ichigo ne comprenait toujours pas. Ils s'étaient réconciliés et il avait finalement obtenu de son amant de passer ces quatre jours qui selon ses mots seraient tout à fait romantiques. Enfin ça, c'était son point de vue. L'ébène lui répétait qu'avec son patron ça n'aurait certainement pas l'allure idyllique que le roux s'imaginait mais n'avait pas voulu en dire plus. D'après lui, il ne fallait pas mélanger travail et vie privée. Il n'empêche que le roux avait quand même réussi à le convaincre et ça, c'était une victoire personnelle.

« Tu es prêt ? On peut y aller ?

- Mmm… Oui, répondit Byakuya, dépité.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, je te promets qu'on passera un bon moment. »

Ichigo embrassa son homme et le poussa vers la sortie de l'appartement.

Derrière le volant, le noble suivait les instructions de son patron. Au bout de trente minutes ils accédèrent à un chemin privé qui marquait le début de la résidence. Le cœur de l'ébène manqua un battement, ils y étaient et ne pouvaient plus reculer. Comment les choses allaient-elles se passer ? Et comment empêcher son patron de détruire son couple ? C'était un véritable casse-tête chinois. Et tout en se posant ces questions existentielles, il remarqua que ce chemin privé était incroyablement long.

.

Le chalet était immense et se portait sur deux étages, la décoration était très rustique, tout était en bois, mais un bois laqué et travaillé. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un gîte de luxe des Alpes. Un grand tableau ornait chaque mur de la pièce à vivre et un feu crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Cependant le chalet avait l'air vide de toute autre présence humaine. Ichigo, qui avait entrepris de visiter le rez-de-chaussée, revint de la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard avec un papier en main.

« _Je termine les préparatifs de la chambre d'amis. Si vous arrivez alors que je suis encore à l'étage, faites comme chez vous et détendez-vous. Aizen Sosuke._ »

En lisant la note, Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vois, il est sympa ton patron !

- Un peu trop même. Ca cache quelque chose.

- Oh Bya, arrête de voir le mal partout, tu me déprimes ! Bon, moi je vais continuer à faire mon petit tour, tu pourrais essayer de trouver de quoi nous faire du thé en attendant, ça arrivera peut-être à te décrisper.

- Pourquoi pas. »

Ichigo tourna aussitôt les talons et continua son exploration. Il n'était pas sorti de la pièce depuis deux minutes que le brun fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

« Oh, monsieur Kuchiki, fit-il avec un sourire ravageur, vous êtes arrivé, je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer. Alors, comment trouvez-vous mon chalet ?

- Il est très beau, monsieur Aizen.

- Oh pas de ça ici, tant que vous êtes chez moi, appelez-moi Sosuke.

- Si vous y tenez. »

La mine de Byakuya se renfrogna encore un peu plus. Tout ce cirque n'était pas pour le rassurer quant aux intentions de son patron.

« Mais au fait, reprit-il, vous êtes seul ?

- Non je… »

Mais Byakuya n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son compagnon déboula comme une furie dans la cuisine avec l'air de celui qui a fait la découverte du siècle.

« Bya ! Il y a un bain à remous vraiment immense sous la véranda et… Oops. »

Ichigo ne termina pas sa phrase. Il restait planté sur le pas de la porte. Il était tellement excité qu'il n'avait pas vu que le patron de l'ébène se trouvait également dans la pièce. Il rougit légèrement en se rendant compte que maintenant très certainement, il devait passer pour un véritable gamin aux yeux de l'employeur de son amant.

Aizen resta interloqué un quart de seconde sous l'effet de la surprise puis éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui fit grincer Byakuya des dents. Quand enfin il s'était ressaisit, le brun continua sur le ton de l'ironie.

« Voyez-vous ça ! La baronne Kuchiki est en fait un homme ! Si je m'y attendais ! »

Cette fois, c'était le roux qui grinçait des dents. Comment l'avait-il appelé ? La baronne Kuchiki ? Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son amant ne tenait pas tant à venir, si le patron passait son temps à faire des remarques sur leur homosexualité, leur séjour serait très certainement gâché.

« Eh bien, Byakuya, vous ne nous présentez pas ?

- Euh… Oui, pardon. Aizen Sosuke, mon patron, Kurosaki Ichigo, mon compagnon. »

Les deux se serrèrent la main.

« Ichigo ? Charmant, répondit doucement Aizen une flamme dans les yeux et un doux sourire aux lèvres. Aussi charmant que l'homme qui va avec le prénom. »

Et voilà, le roux était gêné. Et l'autre qui ne lui lâchait pas la main. Il toussota légèrement pour faire comprendre son inconfort à l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, qui enfin lui rendit sa main. Le patron se tourna vers Byakuya avec le même regard qu'il avait lancé à Ichigo quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous Byakuya, j'ai toujours su que vous aviez un goût très prononcé en toutes circonstances.

- Aizen… »

La voix de l'ébène sonnait à elle seule comme une menace, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que son patron comprenne la suite de sa pensée. Il ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit poser un seul doigt sur l'homme qu'il aimait et le regard plus qu'évocateur qu'il avait eu pour Ichigo ne laissait pas de place au doute. Si Aizen en avait l'occasion, il ne se priverait pas pour tenter quelque chose.

« Allons allons, Byakuya… Ne vous en faites pas pour votre protégé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille pour continuer plus bas. Je n'y toucherai pas… Pas encore ! Puis à nouveau plus haut pour que tout le monde profite de la conversation. J'ai pris la liberté d'inviter une quatrième personne, je ne tiendrai donc pas la chandelle. »

Là, c'était Ichigo qui tiqua. Cet homme semblait bien familier pour un patron. Et Byakuya qui se laissait faire de la sorte ? Ce type lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule et il ne disait rien ? Lui qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à faire respecter à tout le monde sa vision du respect de la personne. Maintenant, il ne se demandait plus ce que Byakuya lui cachait, il se demandait ce que Byakuya ET Aizen lui cachaient.

« Bien, continua le brun, et si en attendant mon invité je vous faisais voir votre chambre ?

- Bien, répondit froidement Ichigo.

- Suivez-moi. »

Ils prirent tous les trois la direction de l'escalier qui les mena à l'étage.

« A votre droite, la salle de bains. Et juste ici, en face, votre chambre pour votre séjour. »

Aizen ouvrit la porte. Derrière elle se trouvait une très grande pièce ornée d'un lit immense recouvert d'une parure des plus raffinées. Une grande armoire à miroir se trouvait contre le mur en face de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon.

« J'espère qu'elle vous plaît. Je vous laisse vous installer à votre aise. »

Ils rangeaient leurs affaires en silence et redescendirent également sans un mot. Ichigo ne voulait pas aborder le sujet du comportement d'Aizen pour le moment, il voulait laisser passer un peu de temps sinon la discussion serait trop houleuse. Byakuya, lui, sentait la tension de son homme et savait que lui demander ce qui n'allait pas allait le faire démarrer au quart de tour.

.

Ichigo s'était porté volontaire pour aider Aizen dans la préparation de l'apéritif et avait laissé Byakuya seul dans le salon. Ce dernier était occupé à admirer les nombreux ouvrages qui composaient la bibliothèque quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. L'invité mystère d'Aizen venait d'arriver. Le noble se retourna pour lui faire face et un hoquet de surprise franchit ses lèvres.

« Yo Kuchiki ! Alors toi aussi t'as atterri dans ce merdier ? »

Il portait encore quelques séquelles de son passage à l'hôpital. Une légère cicatrice se dessinait encore sur sa lèvre et sur son arcade sourcilière et il boitillait légèrement.

« Allez, c'est bon, me regarde pas avec ces yeux de chien battu, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ça va mieux. »

Byakuya se reprit assez rapidement. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air si mal en point, mais les détails que lui avaient donné ses collègues ne laissaient pas trop de place à l'imagination et il avait réellement eu pitié de lui.

« Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois ! Bon allez, je te laisse te remettre de tes émotions, je vais aller ranger mes affaires.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre Aizen pour ça ?

- Tsss. Non, j'ai pas envie de me mettre à quatre pattes pour le moment. »

Byakuya grimaça en le regardant monter les escaliers. Oui, si Grimmjow était là ce n'était sûrement pas pour jouer au go avec leur patron. A peine le bleuté avait-il disparu dans le couloir de l'étage que les deux autres revinrent de la cuisine avec les plateaux de boissons et d'amuse-gueules.

« Votre invité est arrivé, Aizen, lança le noble avec un regard haineux.

- Sosuke. Bien. Très bien. Installons-nous en l'attendant. »

Ils prirent chacun place dans un des fauteuils qui entouraient la table basse. Byakuya et son homme côte à côte et Aizen en face d'eux.

« J'ai hâte de vous le présenter, Ichigo. C'est quelqu'un de tout à fait charmant, tout comme vous. Quoique peut-être légèrement plus rebelle. Ah mais justement, le voici. »

Grimmjow descendait lentement les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore du plancher en regardant la crinière rousse installée dans son fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos.

« Salut Ichigo. » fit-il d'une voix basse et triste.

L'orangé se redressa sur ses jambes comme un diable sorti de sa boîte et se retourna vers celui qui venait de le saluer. Là pour le coup, il en était vraiment comme deux ronds de flan. Quelques secondes avaient été nécessaires pour qu'il reprenne un tant soit peu ses esprits.

« Grimmjow ?

- Ouais. En chair et en os.

- Attendez deux minutes vous deux ! s'exclama le noble. Vous vous connaissez ?

- Ouais. Le monde est ptit, hein Kuchiki !

- Euh… hasarda Ichigo. Vous vous connaissez aussi tous les deux ?

- Il s'agit de mon nouveau collègue.

- Oh… »

C'était le seul mot qui avait réussi à franchir les lèvres du rouquin. Aizen éclata à nouveau d'un rire agaçant.

« Mais dites-moi, ce week-end prend une tournure encore plus intéressante que ce que je n'avais imaginé.

- On se passera de tes commentaire, Aizen, grogna le bleuté.

- Doucement, monsieur Jaggerjack, je vous rappelle que je suis votre employeur.

- Après ce qui s'est passé lundi, je ne sais pas si je peux encore vous considérer comme ça, môssieur Aizen. »

Il lui fit une révérence moqueuse et se retourna vers l'orangé avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

« Comment tu vas ma ptite fraise ? » demanda-t-il en voulant prendre Ichigo dans ses bras.

Mais celui-ci avait repoussé ses bras avant qu'ils ne l'entourent.

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Et ne me touche pas s'il-te-plaît.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- T'es con. Bien sûr que je t'en veux toujours.

- Désolé Ichi. Pour la première fois, on sentait la sincérité dans les excuses de Grimmjow.

- C'est trop tard depuis longtemps et tu le sais. Ca fait cinq ans que tes excuses ne servent plus à rien.

-Allons allons messieurs, les interrompit le brun. Je préfèrerais que vous régliez vos vieilles querelles un autre jour si vous le voulez bien. Nous sommes là pour profiter de notre séjour. »

Ichigo se rassit dans son fauteuil qu'il avait volontairement rapproché de celui de Byakuya et posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'ébène. Le bleuté grimaça en voyant le geste et prit place dans le dernier siège vide à côté de son patron. Le silence était de rigueur et la gêne était palpable tout le long de l'apéritif et du repas. Pour Grimmjow c'était encore plus pesant que pendant leurs heures de travail. Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi marrant qu'Aizen l'avait espéré en découvrant que le bleuté et le rouquin se connaissaient.

.

Ils avaient tous gagné leurs chambres sans presque aucun mot échangé de la soirée. Byakuya ferma la porte de la leur et toisa Ichigo des pieds à la tête.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Qui ?

- Jaggerjack, qui est-ce pour toi ?

- Oh, tu me fais le coup du jaloux ? T'es assez mal placé pour ça je te signale !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Oui, ton patron… Il te parle comme s'il te connaissait par cœur, il pose ses mains sur toi en faisant des messes basses et toi tu ne dis rien. Il y a quoi entre vous ?

- Il n'y a rien entre moi et Aizen ! Rien du tout ! Ce n'est qu'un salopard qui profite de tout et de tout le monde ! Tu n'as pas vu comme il te regardait, tu n'as pas compris les sous-entendus qu'il pouvait laisser passer à ton égard ? C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas venir, je savais qu'il ferait tout pour te séduire. Et pour lui, que tu sois en couple ou non, que tu sois consentant ou non, c'est la même chose ! Je hais cet homme il n'y a pas d'autre mot. »

Ichigo n'avait jamais vu son amant dans cet état. Il avait complètement perdu son sang froid. Il ne faisait pas que hausser simplement le ton, il criait dans toute la pièce. Il avait craché les mots avec un air de dégoût.

« Excuse-moi Bya. Je suis désolé, je te fais confiance.

- Ichi, dis-moi.

- Te dire quoi ? il s'était calmé. Son ton était à nouveau doux et posé.

- Qui est Jaggerjack ?

- C'est mon ex.

- Quoi ? Celui qui… ?

- Celui que j'ai quitté pour toi parce qu'il m'avait trompé ? Oui.

- On dirait que lui n'a pas totalement tiré un trait sur toi.

- Il n'a pas digéré le fait que je le quitte. Il ne supporte pas la défaite, c'est tout, il ne me veut pas réellement.

- En es-tu sûr ? demanda l'ébène en s'avançant vers son amant.

- Tout à fait sûr. Et quand bien même il tenterait de me reconquérir, il n'aurait aucune chance, répondit l'orangé en se collant contre la poitrine de Byakuya.

- Alors je demande à voir ça, le noble entoura la taille de son amant.

- Où tu veux, quand tu veux. »

Ichigo redressa sa tête qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule de l'ébène et dirigea vers lui un regard empli de sous-entendus tout en traçant des cercles imaginaires sur le torse de Byakuya. Ce dernier fondit sur les lèvres offertes et prit aussitôt la dominance du baiser. C'était fougueux, voire même violent. Il avait toujours embrassé l'orangé passionnément, mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose en plus. Un petit truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner qui le poussait à littéralement dévorer la bouche de son homme.

Ichigo étouffait presque sous l'assaut et fut vite obligé de rompre le contact des lèvres pour reprendre son souffle. En se défaisant légèrement de l'étreinte du noble, il vit l'étincelle dans les yeux bleus-gris. Byakuya se mordait la lèvre inférieure dans une moue des plus érotiques. Il connaissait la signification de ce regard, même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'à de très rares occasions. Bon sang, ça allait être sa fête ce soir ! Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement que l'ébène le repoussa d'un geste brusque. La tête d'Ichigo heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd.

« Aie

- Petite nature. »

Le roux n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il fut à nouveau assailli sous les baisers ravageurs. Par un geste habile sa chemise fut déchirée, faisant voler au passage quelques boutons, permettant à de beaux ongles manucurés de laisser quelques griffures dans son dos. Jusqu'à présent Byakuya n'avait fait que l'embrasser et n'avait touché aucune de ses zones érogènes, pourtant il se sentait excité comme jamais. Sentir cette conviction dans les gestes de son amant l'avait transporté.

L'ébène décolla légèrement son amant du mur contre lequel il était fixé pour palper allègrement ses fesses et par la même occasion frotter son bassin contre celui du plus jeune. Pour l'orangé, le point de non retour était atteint. Il frissonnait tellement fort qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il était pris de tremblements nerveux. Son amant lâcha ses fesses et le colla à nouveau sur le mur de la chambre pour que ses doigts puissent s'aventurer sur le côté face de ce corps magnifiquement sculpté.

Il pinça sans ménagement l'un des boutons de chair avant d'y passer une langue douce et chaude afin d'apaiser la légère douleur occasionnée. Le roux eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de se couvrir la bouche d'une main afin d'étouffer le long gémissement langoureux qu'il ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps.

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'entende ?

- Bya, il y a ton patron et ton collègue dans la chambre de l'autre côté de ce mur.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il en déposant quelques baisers contre la gorge d'Ichigo.

- Ca ne te dérange pas qu'ils entendent ?

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils entendent. Je veux qu'ils entendent. Je veux que Grimmjow t'entende gémir. »

Les joues du roux se teintèrent d'un rouge vif. C'était ça la lueur qu'il avait vue au début. C'était le plaisir de prouver à son ex qu'il pouvait l'envoyer au septième ciel. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, les lèvres de Byakuya avaient repris leurs droits sur celles d'Ichigo. Tout en l'embrassant, le noble lui enlevait le reste de ses vêtements avant de se déshabiller lui-même.

Il avait emprisonné les poignets d'ichigo pour les maintenir contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête. Ainsi, il ne pourrait plus essayer d'étouffer ses petits cris de plaisir. Contre toute attente, lui qui désirait plus que tout au monde rester discret quant à sa vie privée, il était très excité par la situation. Savoir que l'ex du roux se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté et qu'il pouvait très certainement entendre tout ce qui se passait lui avait donné des ailes et il sentait qu'il faudrait très vite passer au vif du sujet. Il lâcha les poignets légèrement rougis de son amant pour récupérer l'usage de ses deux mains et colla ses lèvres à son oreille.

« Si tu t'avises d'étouffer encore le moindre soupir, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure Ichi. »

Ichigo déglutit difficilement. Il savait que Byakuya était très sérieux en prononçant ces mots. La messe était dite. Oui, l'ébène voulait absolument que leurs voisins sachent ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se mettre à genoux et engloutir la verge palpitante de l'orangé.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pousser que de faibles soupirs mais c'était sans compter sur l'ardeur de la bouche et de la langue de l'ébène qui s'amusait à le regarder se mordre la lèvre et crisper ses doigts sur le mur. Heureusement pour lui, son amant ne s'éternisa pas sur la tâche. Il s'était à nouveau relevé pour coller son front contre le sien et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas droit à la même faveur ?

- Bien sûr que si. »

Ichigo avait complètement oublié la situation. Même si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, une sorte de vengeance sur Grimmjow, Byakuya dégageait une telle sensualité, un tel érotisme que le roux n'avait qu'une seule envie, en profiter le plus possible. Il se mit à son tour à genoux pour lécher la colonne de chair fièrement tendue en face de ses lèvres. Le noble ne se retenait pas quant au niveau de décibels qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, au contraire, il semblait à l'orangé qu'il soupirait bien plus fort que d'habitude. Mais bien décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, Ichigo arrêta bien vite ses coups de langue pour se remettre à nouveau sur ses pieds.

« Quoi c'est tout ?

- Tu as eu droit à la même chose que moi, Byakuya. Et… J'en veux plus !

-Mmmh, tu me plais comme ça… Allez, tourne-toi. »

Le roux se retourna donc, appuyant ses mains contre le mur pour se cambrer légèrement. L'un des bras de son amant entoura sa taille pendant que l'autre main glissa doucement sur ses fesses avant de se frayer un chemin vers son antre. Le corps collé contre le dos de son amant, sa langue léchant la base de la nuque, Byakuya introduit directement deux doigts dans l'anneau de chair d'Ichigo. Celui-ci se contracta quelque peu, il ne s'était pas attendu à une intrusion si rapide. L'effet de surprise passé, il se détendit petit à petit pendant que son homme tâtonnait pour trouver son point G.

« Allez Ichi, montre moi à quel point tu aimes. » lui susurra-t-il langoureusement.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, le corps d'Ichigo se convulsa et un profond gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Byakuya quant à lui affichait une mine totalement ravie, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et s'amusait maintenant à appuyer par à coups contre cette boule de nerfs qui faisait chavirer son amant.

Impatient de passer à la suite, il retourna Ichigo pour le soulever du sol, afin que le plus jeune puisse entourer ses hanches avec ses jambes. Il colla à nouveau le dos du roux contre le mur pour le pénétrer et imprima directement un rythme assez soutenu à ses vas et viens.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Ichi. » demanda l'ébène entre deux halètements.

Heureusement que les joues de l'orangé étaient déjà rouges sous l'effort, parce que sinon il aurait pris une belle teinte. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de parler pendant l'amour au contraire, c'était plutôt excitant et il aimait bien ça, mais ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Byakuya.

« Je t'aime.

- Dis-le encore.

- Je t'aime Byakuya ! »

Cette fois il l'avait crié. Son amant avait frappé sa prostate au moment où il voulait parler. Il s'accrochait désespérément au cou de son homme, pris de tremblements incontrôlés sous le plaisir grandissant. Les mains de Byakuya étaient crispées sur ses hanches pour l'aider à entrer plus profondément en lui et son dos cognait le mur à chaque nouveau coup de rein. Le tout mêlé faisait glisser Ichigo dans un monde de volupté. Décidément, le sexe avec Byakuya en pleine crise de jalousie était exaltant.

« Tu en veux plus Ichi ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Dis-le.

- Prend-moi… prend-moi… plus fort ! »

L'orangé se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment difficile de parler tellement il était essoufflé. Et c'était encore plus difficile de trouver des paroles cohérentes alors que son cerveau était totalement drogué par l'effet des hormones et de la jouissance qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Les vas et viens de son amant se firent beaucoup plus violents et les deux hommes offraient simultanément un magnifique concert à leurs voisins sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce qui pouvait se penser derrière le mur. Buyakuya était libéré, il voyait que son relâchement verbal plaisait à son amant. Toutefois, il s'en voulait un peu d'agir de la sorte seulement à cause d'une crise de jalousie vis-à-vis de son collègue. Il se ferait pardonner le lendemain.

Le rythme effréné qu'ils s'imposaient eut bientôt raison de leurs derniers remparts et leur jouissance les rattrapa. Ce fut court mais intense. Très intense. Ils n'eurent pas tout de suite la force de se diriger vers le lit et s'étaient laissé tomber tous les deux sur le sol pour reprendre leur souffle et attendre que leur cerveau ait fini de tourner dans leur crâne.

.

Tranquillement allongé dans le lit qu'il devrait partager avec Aizen, Grimmjow souffla. Son patron était parti prendre une douche et il avait quelques minutes de tranquillité. En voyant Kuchiki dans le salon quand il était arrivé, il savait que le rouquin serait là lui aussi. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui avait manqué à ce point. Lui qui avait presque réussi à l'oublier. Presque. Maintenant qu'il avait pu le revoir et lui reparler, il savait qu'il lui faudrait encore plus de temps. Et il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait aussi mal de se faire rejeter par sa petite fraise. Franchement, l'homme qui l'obsédait jour et nuit en couple avec le seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Qui avait dit que la vie était vache ?

Le bleuté fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand un choc se fit de l'autre côté du mur. Il tendit un peu l'oreille histoire d'essayer d'entendre quelque chose mais le silence régnait autour de lui. Il distinguait seulement le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bains. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un gémissement étouffé.

_Oh non, s'il-vous-plaît, pas ça !_

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils entendent. Je veux qu'ils entendent. Je veux que Grimmjow t'entende gémir. »

_Pitié !_

Il avait déjà entendu Ichigo gémir, il savait comment il pouvait crier sous le plaisir. Et ça l'avait toujours excité d'entendre le rouquin prendre son pied. Mais pas là, pas maintenant, pas avec Byakuya ! Alors comme ça le noble voulait qu'il entende, qu'il sache que sa petite fraise pouvait jouir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Avec l'autre enfoiré de l'autre côté du couloir. Il voulait vraiment sa mort ou quoi ?

Mais bordel, les cris que poussaient Ichigo étaient entêtants. Ils prenaient Grimmjow à la gorge et l'excitaient plus encore que dans ses souvenirs. Au point où il en était, il n'avait plus le choix. Il fit glisser sa main en dessous de son caleçon afin de soulager la tension qui avait envahi son membre. Les deux hommes qui criaient à travers la cloison le rendaient dingue. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas imaginé le noble pousser de tels gémissements. Lui-même maintenant laissait échapper quelques râles. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir les choses et atteignit l'orgasme à peu près au même moment que les deux autres.

Un toussotement le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité et il ouvrit ses paupières pour laisser apparaître ses orbes turquoises emplies de crainte.

« Eh bien, je vois qu'on ne m'a pas attendu… En même temps, je peux te comprendre mon très cher Grimmjow, ces deux-là ne se privent pas pour faire partager leur bonheur. »

Aizen s'approcha du lit pendant que le bleuté essayait de se pousser au maximum à l'opposé du matelas. Il regardait son employé avec un grand sourire amusé.

« Maintenant que tu t'es occupé de toi, il va falloir que tu m'aides à résoudre mon problème. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Encore une fois merci à celles qui ont reviewé, je sais, je vais finir par rayer le disque, mais comme ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que l'histoire est appréciée je continuerai à en réclamer et à vous remercier.**

**Note 2 : Bientôt la fin, alors mesdemoiselles, savourez !**

**Note 3 : A la semaine prochaine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Au coin du feu

**Pairing** : Ichigo / Byakuya

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo

**Précision** : Pour le bien de l'histoire, certains personnages peuvent paraître légèrement OOC, je m'applique cependant à rester le plus proche possible de la réalité.

**Note** : Héhéhé, j'avais dis la semaine prochaine mais ça arrive beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, grosse crise d'inspiration ^^

**Warning** : Aizen en colère en début de chapitre… Et Ichi TRES en colère ensuite, ça fait mal…

.

Chapitre 7

.

« Désolé mon vieux, mais je crois que ça va pas être possible. Devant le regard mi incrédule mi haineux du brun, il poursuivit. T'es peut-être pas au courant des petits potins de la boîte alors je vais te mettre au parfum. J'ai passé ces trois derniers jours à l'hosto parce qu'un pauvre connard de mes deux s'est pris pour le roi du SM. Du coup maintenant, je suis légèrement hors service pour au moins deux mois… C'est trop con hein ? »

Aizen fulminait mais était loin de se démonter face au ton ironique de son employé.

« Effectivement, tu as l'air d'avoir quelques séquelles, mais à ce que je constate, ta bouche est en parfait état de marche.

- On peut vraiment pas avoir deux minutes de tranquillité avec toi !

- Non. Pas quand on est aussi mignon que toi mon petit Jaggerjack. »

Le bleuté tourna la tête vers le mur pour échapper au sourire pervers de son patron. Il souffla bruyamment afin de faire comprendre son mécontentement à l'homme qui avait pris place à côté de lui sur le lit. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, il le fallait absolument. Et vite. Quelque chose à dire ou à faire qui ferait taire Aizen, qui le ferait arrêter d'abuser de tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans son champ de vision. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps dans cette situation.

Le médecin l'avait forcé au repos pour un minimum de deux mois et il pensait être tranquille pendant ces huit semaines. C'était sans compter l'aplomb du brun. Evidemment qu'il avait trouvé une parade à tout ça, pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Et là, à peine trois jours après sa mésaventure dans son bureau, il était à nouveau au pied du mur. Il devait absolument trouver la solution pour que tout ça s'arrête.

Grimmjow sentait l'impatience monter chez son patron, il n'était pas du genre à attendre et là ça faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il avait détourné le regard et ne se préoccupait plus de lui. Tout à coup, le bleuté sentit une poigne agripper ses cheveux pour lui retourner la tête. Les yeux d'Aizen ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je me suis occupé de moi tout seul, tu peux en faire de même non ?

- Oh non. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça, surtout si tu es là mon petit Jaggerjack.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu as oublié ton gode ? C'est dommage, ça aurait pu t'aider. »

La colère du patron grandissait à vue d'œil, personne n'avait jamais osé lui répondre de cette manière. Il avait usé d'un ton plutôt calme jusqu'à présent mais là, il ne pouvait contenir les tremblements de sa voix sous l'effet de ses nerfs en pelote.

« Ma patience a des limites.

- Tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même pour ça. Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as mis dans cet état ! cracha le bleuté. Si tu voulais me sauter aujourd'hui, il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois lundi matin, avant de m'enfoncer ton jouet alors que t'étais déjà en train de me baiser !

- Pauvre petite victime. On n'a que ce qu'on mérite, Jaggerjack ! J'en ai ma claque de t'entendre te plaindre. Alors à partir de maintenant, tu vas fermer ta grande gueule. Enfin non. Tu vas la laisser ouverte, mais je ne veux plus entendre un seul son sortir de ta bouche ! »

Pendant qu'il parlait, le brun avait raffermit sa prise sur la chevelure hirsute du bleuté, tandis que son autre main s'affairait à déloger son membre excité de sa prison de tissu. Voyant que son vis-à-vis s'apprêtait à rétorquer, il fit un mouvement brusque du poignet, comme pendant un bras de fer, afin de faire baisser la tête qu'il tenait et d'enfoncer entièrement sa colonne de chair au fond de la gorge de son employé.

Grimmjow eut un hoquet de surprise et de dégoût mêlés. Ce con y était allé tellement fort qu'il avait failli en vomir. Malgré sa répugnance, il était au moins rassuré sur un point, Aizen avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autre chose que lui tailler une pipe, il n'aggraverait pas son état. Il ferma les yeux très fort, s'il y mettait tout son talent, ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps.

Pendant qu'il s'appliquait du mieux possible à la tâche, il entendait le brun soupirer et largement exagérer ses gémissements, il se laissait même aller à prononcer son nom. Il ne faisait jamais ça quand il le baisait de force. Le bleuté comprit qu'il le faisait dans le but qu'on l'entende de l'autre côté du mur, il en était encore plus écœuré. Heureusement, il avait vu juste, l'excitation de son patron et ses connaissances en la matière mirent vite fin à son calvaire. Aizen atteignit la jouissance dans un « Grimmjow » tonitruant.

.

Le lendemain matin, Byakuya et Ichigo étaient les premiers levés et se trouvaient dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de parler de ce qu'ils avaient entendu dans la pièce d'à côté pendant la nuit. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de s'endormir quand Aizen avait poussé ses premiers soupirs. Tous les deux étaient dégoûtés. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le noble savait ce qui se passait réellement alors que l'orangé se demandait pourquoi son ex s'abaissait à de telles pratiques avec un homme aussi méprisable qu'Aizen Sosuke.

Ils n'étaient pas attablés depuis cinq minutes que Grimmjow fit son apparition à la porte de la cuisine.

« Salut les jeunes ! » lança-t-il à la volée, comme si de rien n'était.

Le regard de l'ébène se fit plus glacial encore. Il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait beaucoup trop oppressé par la situation. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il prenne l'air. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du chalet pour prendre ses chaussures et son manteau.

« Je vais aller me promener dans le parc.

- Mais Bya, ton petit-déjeuner ? demanda son compagnon.

- Je n'ai plus faim Ichi. »

Il détourna le regard et ouvrit la porte pour prendre une bonne bouffée d'air froid.

« Eh bah alors ? demanda Grimmjow. Tu vas pas courir après ton prince charmant ?

- Non. Quand il est comme ça, il faut le laisser seul.

- Dis donc, il t'a bien dressé Kuchiki ! T'étais pas aussi docile avec moi, répondit-il avec un petit rire ironique en se dirigeant vers le plan de travail pour se servir un café.

- Lui et toi c'est le jour et la nuit. Et je te signale que toi aussi t'as bien changé. Depuis quand tu sors avec ton patron ?

- Je sors pas avec ce pourri !

- Pourtant c'est pas l'impression qu'on a eu hier soir.

- Arrête. T'es pas en possession de toutes les cartes pour tirer des conclusions, ma ptite fraise. »

Ichigo grimaça. Il n'avait pas oublié le petit nom que le bleuté lui avait donné. Il aimait bien qu'il l'appelle comme ça quand ils vivaient ensemble, mais cette période était finie depuis longtemps. Grimmjow se retourna, une tasse remplie à la main afin de s'installer à table. Il se prit malencontreusement les pieds dans un tapis qui traînait par là et trébucha, renversant tout le contenu de la tasse sur ses mains et son T-shirt.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! »

Le rouquin pouffa de rire quelques secondes.

« Putain, c'est pas drôle. Je me suis brûlé, grogna-t-il.

- Va te passer les mains sous l'eau froide avant que ça n'empire. »

Grimmjow fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers l'évier et faire couler de l'eau glacée. Une fois la désagréable sensation de brûlure sur ses doigts passée, il retira son vêtement taché offrant à son ex la vue de son magnifique dos musclé. Il s'était déshabillé ici intentionnellement, peut-être que ça raviverait quelques souvenirs dans cette jolie petite tête rousse.

Mais Ichigo, plutôt que de pousser un soupir nostalgique, avait eut un hoquet de surprise. Merde ! Il avait oublié dans quel état était son dos. Ses plaies n'étaient plus à vif, mais il avait encore de longues cicatrices qui lui barraient le dos horizontalement.

« Grimm ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- C'est rien, c'est plus impressionnant que ça l'est réellement.

- Tu t'es pas fait ça tout seul.

- Bonne déduction, Sherlock !

- Te fous pas de moi Grimm, qui t'a fait ça ? son regard se teintait maintenant de pitié et le bleuté avait horreur de ça.

- Personne. Juste un connard.

- C'est récent. C'est Aizen ?

- Tsss. Oui.

- Mais pourquoi t'es encore avec lui ? Pourquoi t'es ici alors ?

- T'es pas au courant de toute l'histoire, tu peux pas comprendre, Ichi. Et s'il-te-plaît, ne me regarde pas comme ça bébé.

- Raconte-moi. »

Ichigo était choqué. Les marques régulières dans le dos de son ex n'étaient pas profondes mais elles ne ressemblaient pas à des marques qu'il connaissait, il n'en avait jamais vues de semblables. Le roux avait déjà laissé des marques sur le corps de Grimmjow, en général de longues griffures le long de son dos. Il fallait dire que le sexe avec lui, c'était bon. Mais ça, une ligne continue avec à intervalles réguliers des petits points plus profonds, il ne connaissait pas. Et il y en avait quatre comme ça sur toute la surface de sa peau.

Le roux blanchissait, son teint devenait de plus en plus livide au fur et à mesure du récit du bleuté. Grimmjow avait été puni. L'homme qui se trouvait encore à l'étage l'avait violemment frappé, d'où les cicatrices encore visibles sur son si beau visage. Il l'avait baisé. Non, il l'avait violé, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et à plusieurs reprises. Et cette fois-là, le bleuté avait voulu se défendre, il s'était débattu. Mais Aizen était plus fort.

« Mais… Les marques dans ton dos ?

- Il m'avait retourné sur son bureau. Et comme je voulais pas me laisser faire pour la deuxième fois dans la même matinée, il m'a attaché.

- Attaché ? Ichigo était incrédule. Ca c'est pas des marques de cordes ou autre chose qui pourrait te coller à son bureau !

- Tu penses bien que j'ai pas réussi à voir exactement ce que c'était. Du coin de l'œil, il m'a semblé que ça ressemblait à une sorte de barbelé. Il a enroulé ça autour de son bureau pour me coller dessus. Les pointes me rentraient dans le dos à chaque fois qu'il me mettait un coup de rein.

- Putain Grimm ! Mais pourquoi t'es ici ? Pourquoi tu bosses encore avec cet enfoiré ?

- J'ai pas le choix Ichi. Dans ce bas monde, il y a deux personnes qui connaissent mon seul et unique point faible. Ce connard et toi. Vous êtes les deux seuls à savoir que je suis dans la merde et que je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas bosser.

- Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant de ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé lundi ? Il n'y a que toi. Au courant qu'Aizen est un enfoiré ? Tout le monde au bureau.

- Tout le monde ? Bya aussi ?

- Oui… Byakuya aussi, il avait dit ça à voix basse en tournant ses yeux vers le sol.

- Et Bya n'a rien dit ? Il n'a rien fait ? Sa famille connaît du monde, il pourrait trouver quelqu'un pour t'aider, pour le faire arrêter, je sais pas moi, n'importe quoi pour que tu n'ais plus à subir ce qu'il te fait !

- Ichi, s'il n'a rien fait pour lui-même, il ne fera rien pour moi.

- Comment ça pour lui-même ? »

Il y eut un petit silence, le bleuté avait de nouveau baissé la tête, contemplant ses pieds. Il devait se douter que Kuchiki ne lui avait rien dit. Ils se ressemblaient sur ce point-là. Trop fiers pour parler de leur calvaire à leur entourage. Et c'était lui, son ex, qui devait lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Ichi, dans cette boîte, on est tous à sa botte.

- Tous… »

Grimmjow ne pensait pas que le teint de l'orangé pouvait devenir encore plus blanc. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait compris. Son ex n'avait pas été la seule victime du patron mégalo, et parmi toutes les victimes, il y avait son homme.

« Bya… »

Ichigo sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Son cerveau était déconnecté, il ne savait plus rien, il n'était plus capable de réfléchir. Il fit quelques pas machinalement, sortant de la cuisine pour tourner en rond quelques secondes dans le salon. Sa main se saisit d'un objet quelconque, sans savoir ce que c'était et il se dirigeait maintenant d'un pas ferme vers les escaliers.

« Ichi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attend ! »

.

Byakuya marchait d'un pas rapide à travers le parc qui entourait le chalet de son patron. Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Il se sentait oppressé depuis la veille au soir, depuis qu'il avait entendu Aizen gémir dans la pièce à côté. Il savait pourtant bien que si son collègue avait été invité, ce ne serait pas pour faire tapisserie. Mais le fait d'entendre l'avait complètement retourné. Et revoir Grimmjow ce matin agir comme si de rien n'était, l'avait carrément étouffé.

Le froid extérieur et le petit vent glacial qui lui fouettait le visage lui faisait un bien fou, lui remettait les idées en place. Ils n'étaient arrivés que la veille. Encore trois jours à supporter tout ça. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Il devrait absolument trouver un moment pendant la journée afin de comploter avec lui. Trouver une excuse ensemble afin de pouvoir s'échapper de cet enfer et emmener Grimmjow avec eux. Il ne l'appréciait toujours pas, mais son sens de l'honneur l'empêchait de le laisser aux griffes d'un homme violent et sans scrupules.

Presque une demie heure s'était écoulée et le noble sentait doucement ses membres s'ankyloser sous l'effet du froid. Il avait confiance en Ichigo mais se demandait ce que son collègue pouvait lui raconter, s'il n'était pas en train d'essayer de le récupérer. Et si Aizen était descendu ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer s'ils étaient seuls tous les trois ? Il se décida donc à rebrousser chemin, à rentrer se réchauffer au coin du feu et accessoirement pouvoir essayer de garder le contrôle sur la situation.

En se rapprochant, quelques sons étouffés par les fenêtres fermées lui parvenaient. Des sons qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. C'était étrange. Puis, en avançant de plus en plus, une voix lointaine.

« Arrête ! »

A qui était cette voix ? Il était encore trop loin pour le savoir. Un autre bruit. Beaucoup plus fort, celui-là. Comme une explosion. Le cœur de l'ébène s'accéléra quelques peu. Il était en train de se passer quelque chose là-dedans. Quelque chose qui semblait assez grave.

« Non, merde ! Attend ! Fais pas ça ! Non ! »

La même voix que tout à l'heure, et il était toujours incapable de mettre un nom sur cette voix déformée par la panique. Une nouvelle explosion. Un hurlement désespéré. Maintenant, Byakuya paniquait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si loin ? Il courait à perdre haleine et quand enfin il atteignit la porte d'entrée, le silence était total.

Personne. Personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit une porte à la volée. Le noble se figea.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ou de comprendre. Une main s'était saisie de son bras et l'avait forcé à faire demi-tour. Quelqu'un l'avait conduit dans le couloir et refermé la porte derrière eux. C'était Grimmjow.

« Il faut pas que tu vois ça. »

Il était dans un état second. Voir quoi ? Il avait vu quelque chose, mais c'était trop furtif pour que son cerveau ait eu le temps d'enregistrer les informations. Du sang. Ca il en était sur. Il avait vu du sang. D'ailleurs, il y en avait quelques gouttes sur le visage et le torse de son collègue. Retrouvant soudainement ses esprits, il se libéra de l'étreinte du bleuté et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il avait ouverte il y a quelques instants.

« Non ! »

Mais Byakuya ne l'écoutait pas. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et resta debout à l'entrée de la pièce, prenant une photographie mentale de la scène.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il coupa sa phrase. De toute façon il ne savait pas quoi demander. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Byakuya. »

Cette voix résonnait dans son cerveau. Comme s'il se retrouvait coincé dans le vide intersidéral. Il était sûr que son prénom n'avait été prononcé qu'une seule fois mais il continuait de l'entendre encore et encore, sans fin. C'était la voix qu'il avait entendue crier quand il se trouvait encore à l'extérieur du chalet. C'était la voix de Grimmjow.

Soudain, comme revenu à lui après un long coma, l'ébène tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler. A hurler comme une bête sauvage prise dans un piège et qui était en train de mourir à petit feu. Son cerveau venait d'enregistrer ce que ses yeux voyaient et lui avait renvoyé l'information.

Il avançait à quatre pattes, sachant que de toute façon ses jambes ne le soutiendraient pas s'il essayait de se relever. C'était presque en rampant qu'il avait atteint son but. Ses larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et les joues sur lesquelles elles roulaient. Son corps cessa de fonctionner et il tomba de tout son long par terre, sa joue atterrissant sur une petite masse chaude. C'était la main de son amant.

« Ichigoooooooooo ! »

.

Grimmjow avait vu Ichigo devenir comme fou. Il avait tout oublié, ce n'était plus lui qui contrôlait ses gestes, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, c'était sûr. Le rouquin s'était emparé du tisonnier accroché près de la cheminée et le tenait fermement dans sa main en prenant la direction de l'étage.

« Ichi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attend ! »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il était arrivé en haut des escaliers.

« Ichi, attend. Où tu vas ? »

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le suivre, le suivre et craindre la suite des événements. Le rouquin avait ouvert la porte de la chambre d'Aizen qui était tranquillement en train de s'habiller. Le brun sursauta au bruit et se retourna pour faire face à la porte et aux deux hommes qui se trouvaient maintenant dans sa chambre. L'un avec un regard haineux et l'autre qui fixait la scène sans réellement réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que la barre de métal s'abattit violemment sur un côté de son visage le faisant chuter lourdement sous la douleur. Sa lèvre explosa sous le choc et son oreille qui avait également été touchée bourdonnait fortement dans son cerveau. Debout devant lui, le compagnon de Byakuya le dominait avec des yeux emplis de larmes. Il était dément. Et tout ce qu'Aizen pouvait faire, c'était se mettre en position fœtale pour essayer d'encaisser au mieux les coups qui pleuvaient maintenant sur tout son corps.

Des coups de tisonniers et des coups de pieds qui n'épargnaient aucune parcelle de son corps. Il voulait tenter quelque chose, il voulait essayer de se relever mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait même pas la force de hurler de douleur.

D'un geste, le rouquin le positionna allongé sur le dos et s'assit sur son ventre. Il avait lâché son arme et envoyait maintenant ses poings contre son visage. Entre deux coups, le patron pouvait l'entendre.

« Salop ! Tu as touché à Byakuya, tu as tué Grimmjow de l'intérieur ! »

Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que cette petite chose rousse puisse être aussi violente. Et aussi fort ! Le brun avait mal, terriblement mal et maintenant, la seule chose qu'il espérait encore c'était de s'évanouir sous la douleur. Les grognements d'Ichigo et les supplications de Grimmjow qui lui demandait de se calmer le déchiraient tout autant que les coups.

Le poing de l'orangé s'arrêta subitement et sa main s'empara d'une touffe de cheveux d'Aizen. A présent, il cognait l'arrière de son crâne contre le sol. Le patron aurait presque été soulagé si la douleur n'était pas aussi cuisante. Il sentait l'avant de son visage totalement déformé, ses lèvres éclatées, ses yeux pochés et son nez très certainement cassé et il était heureux que l'homme ait délaissé cette partie de sa tête. Mais maintenant, c'était le côté pile qui lui faisait mal.

Tout ça n'avait duré que trois ou quatre minutes, mais sous les coups, ça semble beaucoup plus long. Ichigo se redressa, empoignant le col de la chemise du brun et le redressa d'un geste. Effectivement, il était très fort pour réussir à le soulever, mais ne disait-on pas que les forces étaient décuplées sous l'effet de la peur ou de la rage ? Il envoya voler le corps meurtri à travers la pièce. Aizen essaya de se rattraper à quelque chose pour essayer de se soutenir et ne pas retomber lourdement au sol. Ses mains se saisirent d'une table de chevet qui malheureusement pour lui ne résista pas et tomba en même temps que lui, s'ouvrant et laissant échapper son contenu sur le sol.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Au beau milieu des objets qui s'étaient déversés sur le sol il y avait une arme à feu. Un petit pistolet. Il n'y connaissait absolument rien, mais il savait que ça pourrait faire mal. Avant que le patron de son compagnon ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il s'empara de l'arme et la pointa en direction de l'homme totalement défiguré qui gisait au sol.

Grimmjow sous le choc de la scène, n'avait pu bouger de tout le long. Il était effaré. Alors il aimait Byakuya à ce point pour devenir fou de la sorte en apprenant qu'on lui avait fait du mal ? Mais là, il venait de le voir prendre l'arme qui était tombée par terre et il dirigeait le canon vers Aizen. Il eut un sursaut quand il vit son ex débloquer le cran de sureté.

« Arrête ! »

Il avait réussi à crier l'ordre. Mais sa voix était brisée quand il continua.

« Arrête Ichi, il n'en vaut pas la peine. S'il-te-plaît, ma ptite fraise, fais pas de connerie. »

Mais Ichigo ne l'entendait pas, il était encore dans son état second. Visiblement, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et rien ne l'arrêterait. Il pressa la détente. La balle se logea dans la poitrine d'Aizen, le tuant probablement sur le coup. Il était déjà tellement blessé et avait perdu tellement de sang qu'une seule balle avait réussi à l'achever.

Grimmjow eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Son ex avait tué son tortionnaire. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, il l'en aurait certainement remercié. Mais Ichigo était dans la merde maintenant. C'était un homicide, il était devenu un meurtrier.

La détonation du coup de feu le fit revenir à la réalité. L'orangé restait debout devant sa victime, l'arme toujours à la main et semblait essayer de comprendre la situation. Mais il y avait comme un trou noir à la place de ses souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ichi ?

- Grimm ? Ichigo pleurait, sa voix tremblait. C'est moi qui… qui…

- Ichi…

- Je l'ai tué ?

- C'est rien Ichi. Calme-toi. »

Le bleuté tentait de garder son calme, il savait que s'il se mettait à crier, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Son ex avait besoin d'être rassuré, il avait besoin de se lâcher. Il lui fallait une épaule sur laquelle se reposer et Byakuya qui ne revenait toujours pas.

_Merde !_

Le roux fit deux pas en arrière, réalisant l'horreur de la situation. Et c'était lui qui avait fait ça, c'était lui qui avait ôté la vie d'un être humain. Aussi abject soit-il, ce n'était pas une excuse. Il était un assassin. Il constata que le pistolet était toujours fermement ancré dans sa main. Il ne réfléchit pas et dirigea l'arme, il colla le canon contre sa tempe.

« Non, merde ! Attend ! Fais pas ça ! Non ! »

Grimmjow se précipita vers son ex, tendant le bras pour essayer de récupérer l'arme. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il avait appuyé sur la gâchette et s'écroula au même moment. Son crâne avait explosé et du sang se déversait par le trou qu'avait occasionné la balle. Des éclaboussures de sang avaient atteint son visage et son torse toujours nu. Le bleuté hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Et puis le silence.

Un silence assourdissant, encore plus effrayant que le bruit du coup de feu. Le bleuté était à genoux. La bouche ouverte, mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas dans les escaliers. Byakuya. Il ne devait pas voir ça. Il allait avoir le cœur brisé lui aussi.

.

Ils étaient là, tous les quatre dans cette pièce. Quatre, mais seul la moitié respirait encore. L'ébène hurlait sa douleur, allongé près du corps inerte de son compagnon. Il le suppliait de revenir, de ne pas le laisser seul. Il n'avait que lui dans sa vie, qu'allait-il faire maintenant, qu'allait-il devenir ? Une vie sans lui, comment pourrait-il y survivre ?

Grimmjow n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il regardait la scène qui déchirait ses entrailles mais il était toujours incapable de pleurer. Au fond de lui, il se disait qu'il fallait qu'une personne arrive à garder son sang froid et comme Byakuya avait complètement perdu les pédales, c'était à lui de rester fort. Autant d'amour. Il y a cinq ans de ça, lui aussi aurait certainement réagit de la même manière s'il avait vu sa fraise dans cet état.

Oui, il se contentait de rester debout au milieu de ce purgatoire, et regardait. Il voyait Byakuya qui avait soulevé le haut du corps de son compagnon pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, se moquant éperdument du sang qui coulait de la blessure et qui tachait ses vêtements et se collait à ses cheveux. Il écoutait les suppliques du noble, ses sanglots déchirants et sa voix brisée qui répétait le prénom Ichigo encore et encore, comme si c'était le seul mot qu'il connaissait.

Il ne pouvait plus rester là. Il mourrait de chagrin si il devait rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il s'approcha de Byakuya pour le détacher de son étreinte. Etonnamment, il se laissa faire, ne gardant dans sa main que celle de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Nooooooon, fut la seule chose que son collègue put dire d'une voix déformée par la douleur.

- Viens Byakuya, faut pas rester là, tu vas devenir fou.

- Non. Je veux pas. Je peux pas le laisser. Il a besoin de moi.

- Byakuya… il chuchotait contre son oreille d'une voix douce. Il est plus là. Il faut que tu le laisses. Viens.

- Ichigo !

- Non. On va descendre, on va appeler les flics et dès qu'ils seront là et qu'on leur aura parlé il faudra s'en aller. On doit pas rester là. Viens avec moi Byakuya. »

Le noble lâcha finalement la main de son amant et se laissa entrainer dans les escaliers mais ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Le bleuté le souleva pour le porter jusqu'au salon et le déposa sur un fauteuil avant de prévenir les secours.

.

Bientôt, les pompiers et la police les avaient rejoints dans le salon. Byakuya était toujours amorphe, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne pleurait plus, mais le bleuté se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux quand le noble laissait couler ses larmes, maintenant il avait l'air vide. C'est donc lui qui fit le récit de toute l'histoire.

« Et lui ? demanda l'un des policiers en désignant l'ébène du doigt.

- Lui, c'était le compagnon de celui qui s'est suicidé, le mot lui paraissait atroce, comme la pire des injures. Il est encore sous le choc. Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Une fois les formalités terminées et seuls tous les deux dans cet immense chalet, Grimmjow prit quelques secondes pour juger de la situation. Les deux corps avaient été évacués et conduits aux pompes funèbres. Le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la chambre d'Aizen était le dernier témoin de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne rangerait pas la pièce, il ne nettoierait pas le sang qui commençait à sécher, il ne le voulait pas. Byakuya était toujours prostré dans son fauteuil, il faudra qu'en partant il l'emmène voir un médecin. Le feu commençait doucement à s'éteindre dans la cheminée et le froid envahissait la pièce.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se rapprocha de Byakuya qu'il souleva à nouveau dans ses bras, attrapa les premières clés de voiture qu'il trouva, c'était celles de la voiture du noble. Il ne savait pas où étaient les siennes. Tant pis, il la laisserait sur place, de toute façon, il ne voulait plus rien de ce qui pouvait le rattacher ici. Tenant fermement le corps amorphe contre lui, il se dirigea vers la porte encore ouverte après le passage des autorités. Une fois sur le perron, il la ferma en la claquant laissant derrière lui l'enfer et enfin…

Enfin, une larme perla le long de sa joue.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Bon ok, je vais vite aller me planquer au fin fond d'une grotte pour échapper à la horde sauvage qui va me poursuivre en jurant ma mort.**

**Note 2 : Pfiou, je ne suis pas mécontente de l'avoir terminé celui là… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et en le relisant je me suis moi-même giflée pour avoir été aussi cruelle…**

**Note 3 : C'était le dernier chapitre, mais rassurez-vous (si je puis dire…) il y aura un épilogue.**

**Note 4 : Les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, alors continuez ^^ (même si après avoir lu ça vous aurez certainement envie de me brûler sur le bûcher)**

**Note 5 : Suite et vraie fin tout bientôt.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Au coin du feu

**Pairing** : Ichigo / Byakuya

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo

**Précision** : Pour le bien de l'histoire, certains personnages peuvent paraître légèrement OOC, je m'applique cependant à rester le plus proche possible de la réalité.

**Note** : Wow ! Le dernier chapitre ET l'épilogue en moins de 24h, vous êtes gâtées !

Réponse à Cha : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu ne seras pas la seule à me dire que tu as apprécié le dernier chapitre malgré les mauvaises nouvelles. Bises à toi, j'espère à bientôt !

**Warning** : Gros saignement de nez en perspective !

.

Epilogue

.

Byakuya se regardait dans la glace. Il venait de se réveiller et il scrutait son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage n'avait pas trop changé, à part de toutes petites ridules qui s'étaient dessinées aux coins de ses yeux. Il fêtait aujourd'hui ses 36 ans. Un anniversaire de plus qu'il fêterait seul, sans personne pour le lui souhaiter.

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis la tragédie. Il avait quitté le Japon le jour de l'enterrement d'Ichigo, il ne pouvait plus rester là où tout était arrivé. Il avait préparé ses bagages, bouclé toutes ses affaires en cours et n'était jamais retourné au 28ème étage de la tour de bureaux dans laquelle il travaillait. Il n'avait attendu qu'une seule chose, la fin de la cérémonie d'hommage, pour se rendre à l'aéroport et prendre son avion.

Cinq ans qu'il vivait maintenant en Finlande, dans la banlieue chic d'Helsinki et qu'il exerçait la profession d'interprète à l'ambassade du Japon. Il avait essayé de refaire sa vie avec un autre homme mais n'y était jamais parvenu. Le chagrin, bien que toujours présent, s'était légèrement estompé, il ne souffrait plus autant que pendant les premiers temps. Au début, les six premiers mois, il ne dormait presque pas, s'accusant de la mort de son compagnon, se blâmant de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt pour l'en empêcher. Malgré tout, le souvenir du roux était toujours bien présent dans son esprit et il savait qu'il ne pourrait construire une relation stable avec quelqu'un que si cette personne avait pu vivre une tragédie semblable à la sienne.

Il s'habilla de son éternel costume sombre qui le faisait ressembler à une gravure de mode et attacha ses longs cheveux dans sa nuque avant de se rendre d'un pas décidé sur son lieu de travail. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient une réunion. Le gouvernement finlandais voulait se rapprocher du Japon et dans ce but, l'ambassade nippone mettait tout en œuvre pour pouvoir finaliser les ambitions finnoises.

Finalement, la réunion était plus ennuyeuse que ce qu'il avait pensé et bien vite il décrocha, laissant vagabonder ses yeux et ses pensées à travers la baie vitrée de la grande salle.

« Monsieur le Ministre aura bien évidemment besoin d'un interprète. Monsieur Kuchiki, seriez-vous prêt à l'assister ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Son nom qui avait sonné dans la salle l'avait fait revenir à la réalité. Il avait accepté. Il avait accepté quoi d'ailleurs ? D'être l'interprète du ministre, ça il l'avait compris. Mais quand et pourquoi, ça il ne le savait pas, trop occupé à rêvasser pour entendre les consignes de son supérieur.

« Vous vous rendez compte évidemment, que vous serez amené à retourner au Japon pour quelques temps…

- Oh… »

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ca lui apprendra à ne pas faire attention pendant une réunion.

« J'ai accepté, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole.

- Bien monsieur Kuchiki. Vous pourrez commencer à préparer vos affaires ce soir, vous partez à Tokyo dans quatre jours pour environ un mois. »

Le Japon. Comment allait-il réagir en retournant là-bas ? Arrivera-t-il à tenir le choc ou est-ce que les souvenirs seront trop forts ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette trop à réfléchir, sinon il perdrait la tête. Il faisait des efforts pour essayer de vivre au jour le jour, de profiter de la vie et de ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter mais il n'y arrivait pas souvent. Il était souvent rattrapé par toutes ces question, comment, pourquoi, dans quel but.

Rentré chez lui ce soir-là il souffla. Préparer ses valises. Appeler ses parents, les prévenir de son séjour. Mais ça, il ne le ferait que demain matin, il était 19h00 à Helsinki, donc 2h00 du matin à Tokyo, il n'allait pas réveiller ses parents au beau milieu de la nuit pour une futilité pareille.

.

Grimmjow se regardait dans la glace. Il s'apprêtait à sortir pour la soirée. Il n'avait pas trop changé physiquement. Il était toujours le même beau jeune homme qu'il était il y avait cinq ans. Ce qui avait changé c'était son âme. Depuis ce matin maudit il était brisé. Après avoir laissé son collègue chez un médecin il était rentré chez lui. Là, il avait enfin pu laisser couler toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'avait que 29 ans et pourtant, il lui semblait avoir accumulé le malheur de plusieurs siècles.

En regardant droit dans les yeux de son reflet, il fit l'inventaire de sa triste existence. Des parents qui ne l'avaient jamais soutenu, pire, qui l'avaient mis à la porte à 17 ans en apprenant qu'il avait des rapports sexuels avec d'autres hommes. A la rue, n'ayant pas encore terminé ses études, sans diplôme et sans qualification aucune, il avait du apprendre à survivre. Et c'était en désespoir de cause qu'il avait commencé à se prostituer pour pouvoir s'offrir un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait arrêté en rencontrant Ichigo et avait cherché quelque chose qui payait moins bien, mais de beaucoup plus raisonnable. Employé de fast food, ça payait pas de mine, mais c'était normal pour un petit étudiant non ?

Son diplôme en poche, il s'était démené pour trouver un emploi stable et valable, mais son caractère de chien le rattrapait inexorablement et il se faisait virer de partout, bientôt plus personne ne voudrait de lui, le bouche à oreille marchait très bien entre sociétés. Ichigo l'avait quitté. Entre deux licenciements, il avait recommencé à coucher pour de l'argent et quand enfin une belle opportunité s'était offerte à lui, il s'en était mordu les doigts. Aizen était un bon ami de son meilleur client et forcément l'avait reconnu d'après les descriptions d'Ichimaru et en avait profité. Finalement, se prostituer et bosser pour Aizen revenait au même, il fallait coucher pour obtenir son pognon.

_Pathétique._

Le cercle vicieux en était revenu à son point de départ. Il était à nouveau dans ce fast food pourri. Et ce soir, comme il ne travaillait pas, il en profitait pour sortir avec quelques uns de ses collègues, peut-être allait-il pouvoir enfin s'amuser un peu. Enfin, à défaut de prendre du bon temps, il pourrait au moins prendre une bonne cuite.

.

C'était le dernier jour que Byakuya passait au Japon en compagnie du ministre. Tout s'était extrêmement bien passé professionnellement parlant et il était fier d'avoir participé à une si belle réussite dans le cadre du projet de rapprochement finno-japonais. Il avait rendu visite à ses parents quelques fois, profitant de l'affection de sa mère après qui il râlait gentiment parce qu'elle avait tendance à trop le couver. Malgré tout son cœur était lourd.

C'était son dernier jour à Tokyo, probablement la dernière fois qu'il posait un pied dans ce pays, alors il prit une résolution. Il devait aller voir Ichigo avant de s'en aller. Il marchait lentement vers le cimetière, tout autour de lui semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Sur son chemin, il devait passer devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement dans lequel ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant cinq ans. Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la fenêtre du troisième étage. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il retenait ses larmes. Au passage il s'arrêta chez un fleuriste pour acheter une unique rose blanche.

Il passa les grilles du cimetière et se dirigea vers une tombe qu'il connaissait bien. Une tombe sur laquelle il venait se recueillir régulièrement avec son compagnon, celle de Masaki, la mère de l'orangé. Il n'avait jamais connu cette femme, mais par égard pour son compagnon, il venait toutes les semaines. A côté de cette tombe, il y en avait une autre. Tout aussi belle et ouvragée, si tant était qu'une sépulture pouvait être belle. L'inscription sur la pierre tombale était d'une belle écriture simple, dorée à l'or fin.

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO**

**15/07/1987 – 25/12/2010**

**Bienaimé fils et frère**

Il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant pour caresser des doigts le nom de son ancien amant.

« Désolé de ne pas être venu te voir avant, Ichi. »

Il resta un long moment silencieux avant de se lancer dans un long monologue, comme s'il s'adressait à la pierre tombale, comme si l'orangé pouvait l'entendre. Il ne pleurait pas, il avait assez versé de larmes, tout ce qu'il restait c'était la nostalgie. Il lui manquait et lui manquerait toujours. Il termina son discours par un « je t'aime » sorti tout droit du fond de ses entrailles. L'ébène embrassa du bout des lèvres les pétales blancs de la rose qu'il avait toujours en main avant de la déposer sur la sépulture, tourna les talons et regagna lentement son hôtel.

.

Grimmjow venait voir son ex tous les jours. Tous les jours, il se rendait au cimetière pour passer quelques minutes avec sa ptite fraise, tous les jours il le remerciait d'avoir existé, de lui avoir appris à aimer et tous les jours il l'engueulait de l'avoir laissé seul ici, de s'être sacrifié. Mais aujourd'hui, en passant la grille du lieu de recueillement, ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette penchée sur la tombe d'Ichigo. Une silhouette qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis cinq ans mais qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes.

_Byakuya._

Il fit demi-tour et se posta à l'angle de la rue pour attendre qu'il sorte, il ne voulait pas le voir dans cette situation, sur la tombe de l'homme qu'ils avaient tous les deux aimé. De longues minutes plus tard, il le vit sortir et se décida à le suivre. Il se dirigeait vers un hôtel et pas n'importe lequel.

_Le Hilton ! Décidément, monsieur ne se refuse rien !_

Restant le plus discret possible, il se glissa derrière lui dans les escaliers et repéra la chambre dans laquelle il était entré. Il mémorisa le numéro. 616. Puis, pour se donner du courage, il descendit au bar de l'hôtel se commander un double whisky. Vu le prix, il le savoura. Vraiment, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs. Requinqué grâce à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité il se dirigea d'un pas ferme et décidé vers le sixième étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle l'ébène était entré quelques minutes plus tôt.

Byakuya avait ouvert la porte, persuadé qu'il s'agissait du ministre qui venait lui donner rendez-vous pour le dîner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une crinière bleue en bataille. Des souvenirs de cette époque et de ce jour en particulier lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire.

« Grimmjow…

- Ouais. En chair et en os. T'es quand même sacrément gonflé mon vieux ! »

Il n'avait pas attendu la moindre invitation pour entrer dans la chambre, poussant légèrement le noble sur son passage. Byakuya, toujours estomaqué, referma la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je te demande pardon ?

- Oui. T'es gonflé ! Cinq ans ! Ca fait cinq ans et depuis tout ce temps c'est la première fois que je te vois aller sur sa tombe ! Tu sais que moi, j'y vais tous les jours ? Tous les jours, tu entends ? MOI ! Je ne suis que son ex. »

Grimmjow criait, il était enragé. Comment ce type pouvait laisser passer autant de temps sans venir voir l'homme qu'il disait aimer ? Et maintenant il revenait la queue entre les jambes ? Il salissait la mémoire d'Ichigo. Byakuya, lui, n'en menait pas large, les cris du bleuté, la douleur au fond de son cœur, c'était trop. Il éclata en sanglots avant de lui-même se mettre à crier pour rivaliser de décibels avec son ancien collègue, laissant échapper tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« C'est parce que ça fait trop mal imbécile ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, c'était trop dur. Le jour où ils l'ont emmené là-bas je suis parti. Je suis parti, j'ai quitté le pays en jurant de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds ! Et pourtant regarde-moi, je suis là ! Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse ! Est-ce que tu imagines seulement ce que je peux ressentir ?

- T'es qu'un lâche ! Tu crois que je sais pas ce que tu vis ? Moi aussi je l'ai perdu ! Moi aussi je l'ai aimé et au fond de moi, il y a une partie de mon cœur qui l'aimera toujours et j'ai mal. Moi aussi je souffre ! Mais moi je suis resté.

- Si tu en as la force, je te félicite, sa voix était plus basse maintenant, il parlait normalement, même un peu trop bas, de sorte qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille pour entendre tous les mots. Je ne suis pas aussi fort. Regarde dans quel état je suis. Il suffit que je me rende sur sa tombe pour perdre tous mes moyens, il suffit que je te regarde pour ne plus pouvoir contrôler mes larmes. »

Il s'était adossé au mur, cherchant un appui pour ne pas tomber au cas où ses jambes se déroberaient sous lui. Grimmjow n'avait pas répondu, toujours au milieu de la luxueuse chambre 616 du Hilton de Tokyo, il le regardait. Les bras le long du corps, les yeux fixes. Il venait de réaliser que l'homme en face de lui était tout aussi détruit que lui-même. Il s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, posant ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté du visage du noble et son front contre le sien. Son regard turquoise dans les yeux bleus-gris.

« Combien de temps ?

- Combien de temps quoi ? demanda l'ébène, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question et légèrement gêné par la proximité qui les liait.

- Combien de temps que vous étiez ensemble ?

- Cinq ans.

- Alors quand il m'a quitté, c'est chez toi qu'il est allé vivre. »

Byakuya déglutit. Maintenant il avait peur. De quoi serait capable le bleuté ? Celui-ci, quant à lui, sembla pensif quelques temps. Toujours dans la même position. Il avait longtemps été en colère et s'était souvent juré que s'il retrouvait le type avec qui sa ptite fraise s'était barrée, il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu sais Byakuya. Je me suis toujours promis de retrouver celui qui m'avait volé Ichi. J'ai toujours espéré pouvoir le coincer entre quatre yeux et lui dire ma façon de penser. »

Ils ne détachaient toujours pas leurs yeux l'un de l'autre, Byakuya paniquait littéralement, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Attendant simplement que la colère de son ancien collègue monte encore d'un cran.

« Ouais, vu la façon que tu as de trembler en ce moment même, tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'avais l'intention de faire à ce type. Je voulais le cogner, le cogner jusqu'à ce que ma tristesse me quitte. Mais tu sais quoi Byakuya ? Maintenant, je n'en ai plus la force ni l'envie. »

L'ébène ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait échappé belle. Il cherchait quelque chose à répondre à son interlocuteur quand sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Grimmjow l'embrassait. C'était tendre, c'était sensuel, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le bleuté puisse être capable d'autant de douceur. Ses lèvres ne faisaient qu'effleurer les siennes. Contre toute attente, il répondit au baiser, demandant lui-même l'accès à sa langue en mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure de son ancien collègue.

Quand les deux muscles chauds et humides entrèrent en contact, Byakuya referma ses bras autour du coup de Grimmjow. Il s'accrochait à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir et automatiquement approfondissait le baiser, se faisant plus insistant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment il en était arrivé là. Embrasser cet homme, se pendre à son cou de cette manière, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pensé être capable de faire.

Le plus jeune avait senti cette envie dans l'étreinte du noble et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il attrapa les hanches fines de son vis-à-vis pour rapprocher leurs corps et reprit ses droits sur le baiser. Sa tendresse s'était transformée en chaleur bestiale sans pour autant devenir violent. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous la chemise de l'ébène pour caresser ses côtes, ses lèvres ne quittaient pas leurs consœurs étouffant de léger soupirs. Pourtant, soudain, les mains posées auparavant sur sa nuque s'étaient retirées pour se placer sur les siennes, l'empêchant de continuer ses caresses.

Surpris il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Byakuya qui semblait totalement perdu.

« Stop. Je ne veux pas.

- Tu quoi ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'en a pas envie. »

Grimmjow ouvrait doucement la chemise de l'ébène dont il écarta les pans de tissus pour recommencer ses caresses. Le noble posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune et ferma les yeux, essayant de se faire violence.

« Non Grimmjow, arrête.

- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis, tu frissonnes déjà de partout, répondit-il en couvrant la peau nue de baisers.

- Grimmjow arrête. Aaaaaah »

La langue du bleuté venait de trouver un point très sensible au niveau de sa clavicule et il s'appliquait maintenant à lécher délicatement et à mordiller doucement cette zone.

« Non, stop...

- Je ne t'écoute pas, glissa-t-il en continuant de titiller l'endroit sensible tout en approchant ses doigts d'un téton déjà dressé.

- Grimmjow, arrête ! Mmmmmhhh. »

Des doigts jouaient maintenant avec ses boutons de chair pendant que la bouche continuait de s'occuper de sa clavicule.

« Continue… » articula-t-il difficilement d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas, où se mêlait la soumission et le désir.

Le bleuté étira un sourire carnassier et reprit les lèvres du noble en le serrant contre lui si fort qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer. Ses mains couraient le long du dos de son ancien collègue atterrissant sur les fesses qu'il caressait gentiment au dessus des vêtements. Il fit glisser la chemise ouverte le long des bras de Byakuya avant d'enlever son propre pull.

Leur peau était brûlante de désir, leurs mains avides de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Des gémissements s'échappaient presque en continu de leurs lèvres mais aucun des deux ne pouvait dire lequel gémissait à quel moment. Ils furent bien vite nus tous les deux, mais à la grande surprise de chacun, Grimmjow ne sauta pas sur Byakuya. Il se contentait de continuer ses caresses en profitant des caresses de l'autre. Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et continuait d'embrasser cette bouche et ce cou brûlants de passion.

L'ébène s'abandonnait complètement, se laissait aller corps et âme. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis bien longtemps. Depuis cinq ans. C'était donc ça qu'il lui fallait ? Vivre au jour le jour et se retrouver dans les bras d'un homme qui le touchait et le regardait avec envie et plaisir ? Il ne le savait pas mais décida de profiter de ce moment. Qui sait quand il pourrait à nouveau ressentir une telle plénitude ?

Le noble approfondit ses attouchements, se permettant de jouer avec les mamelons du bleuté, repliant une de ses jambes pour l'enrouler autour des hanches de Grimmjow et caresser la peau recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur de sa cuisse. Son souffle se coupa net quand son érection entra en contact avec celle du plus jeune.

« Bordel Kuchiki, tu vois à quel point tu m'excites ? »

Byakuya le regarda à travers ses yeux mis clos et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« J'ai envie de toi. » souffla-t-il.

Grimmjow émit un soupir rauque, il sentait les mains glisser le long de son torse en même temps que l'ébène se mettait lentement à genoux. Un cri de surprise se fit entendre quand il sentit une langue venir taquiner ses testicules, il dut poser ses mains sur le mur pour prendre appui.

« Merde. J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Continue.

- Tais-toi et profite. »

Il enroula alors sa langue autour du sexe tendu en face de lui avant de lécher le gland avec gourmandise tout en serrant une main autour du membre pulsant et d'y appliquer de légers mouvements masturbatoires. Son autre main caressait la cuisse musclée et ses oreilles se délectaient des sons émanant de la bouche de son ancien collègue. Des mains se posèrent rapidement sur ses épaules lui demandant silencieusement de se relever, ce qu'il fit un peu à contrecœur. Dans ses yeux brûlait la flamme du désir.

« Tu n'en veux pas plus ?

- Oh si j'en veux plus, mais pas ici. »

Grimmjow lui attrapa la main et le dirigea vers le lit collé contre un mur au centre de la pièce et l'allongea dessus.

« On sera mieux ici. »

Le bleuté chevaucha son partenaire, reprenant ses droits sur le déroulement de l'action. Sa bouche et sa langue parcourant tout son corps mais évitant intentionnellement l'érection magistrale du noble. Il sentait la frustration monter en lui, il le sentait se tortiller pour lui demander la même faveur qu'il lui avait accordée quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais Grimmjow avait une autre idée derrière la tête.

Ce fut sa main qui se posa sur le sexe gorgé de désir pour le caresser sur toute la longueur. Ce n'était pas ce que Byakuya espérait mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. C'était bon. Le bleuté écarta les cuisses du noble en se plaçant entre ses jambes et sa bouche se posa sur les testicules, les léchant et les suçant avidement. Il voyait les doigts se crisper sur les draps déjà froissés et entendait les soupirs et les gémissements. Il n'en était que plus fier. Doucement, sa langue descendit un peu plus bas encore, se frayant un passage vers un endroit plus intime.

Quand il sentit le geste, Byakuya se redressa en sursaut, reprenant légèrement ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

- Tu sais ce que je fais, j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin.

- Mais je… Aaaaaah ! »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Une sensation chaude et humide s'était fait sentir à l'entrée de son anneau de chair. Et c'était incroyable. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire la sensation. Il tremblait de partout, tous ses poils étaient hérissés et son excitation avait encore augmenté d'un cran. D'ailleurs, Grimmjow avait certainement du le sentir puisque sa main était toujours occupée à caresser son sexe.

« Fais chier, je crois que je peux plus attendre plus longtemps, tu m'excites trop à gémir et te tortiller comme ça.

- Alors n'attend pas. »

Il humidifia ses doigts qu'il présenta devant l'antre du noble, titillant encore un peu l'entrée avant d'en pousser un à l'intérieur. Byakuya se cambra légèrement avec une légère appréhension que le bleuté ne sentit pas, tant il était occupé à préparer son partenaire. Pourtant, malgré la légère gêne qu'il ressentait, l'ébène se surprit à pousser un cri aigu, son corps bougeait inconsciemment et ses hanches s'empalaient d'elles-mêmes sur les doigts. Le bleuté avait trouvé la prostate et jouait allègrement avec.

Sa frustration fut grande quand Grimmjow retira ses doigts. Mais la peur était présente aussi. La peur, parce qu'il savait que maintenant, quelque chose d'autrement plus imposant que des doigts allait forcer l'entrée de son intimité.

Il le pénétra doucement avec quelques difficultés.

« Merde, Byakuya, t'es serré !

- Nnnnn, Grimmjow, c'est douloureux. »

Effectivement, ça avait l'air douloureux. En tout cas, c'était le message que faisaient passer les larmes qui pointaient au bord des paupières de l'ébène.

« Me dis pas que c'est ta première fois !

- Nnnnn… Si, murmura-t-il.

- Ichi te l'a jamais fait ?

- Jamais.

- Merde. Essaye de te détendre, je te promets que je vais te faire voir des étoiles. »

Il fit de très lents mouvements afin de l'habituer au mieux à sa présence, caressant la peau chaude du bout des doigts, embrassant les lèvres et le cou de son amant pour le rassurer. Quand enfin, il sentit que Byakuya commençait à y prendre plaisir, il se permit d'y aller un peu plus en profondeur.

L'ébène n'avait jamais connu ça, il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de se faire prendre. Ce n'était pas si désagréable après tout, même si le début était douloureux. Le bleuté toucha sa prostate et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules qu'il tenait fermement, il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Il avait enfin compris. Il lui fallait un homme qui pouvait comprendre sa tragédie, il ne pourrait être heureux qu'avec quelqu'un qui avait vécu une situation similaire. Et qui était mieux placé que Grimmjow pour comprendre tout ça ? Il avait vécu le même drame que lui, avec les mêmes acteurs.

Il se sentait enfin libre, détaché de tout ce qui l'entourait. Seuls comptaient les sensations qu'il avait et l'homme qui les lui procurait.

« Grimmjow… C'est… bon… Continue.

- T'inquiète, j'arrêterai pas tant que t'auras pas grimpé aux rideaux. »

Il amplifia encore un peu ses mouvements, se plaçant dans l'angle de la boule de nerfs qui faisait crier allègrement son ancien collègue afin de la toucher à chaque coup de rein.

« Plus fort… Grimm ! »

Le bleuté se laissa totalement aller. Les hanches de Byakuya dans les mains pour s'aider à garder le rythme effréné qu'il lui avait imposé. Ils oubliaient tout tous les deux. Leur orgasme les frappa à quelques secondes d'intervalle, les laissant avachis côte à côte, essoufflés et en sueur.

.

Grimmjow tourna la tête et vit sur le meuble qui faisait office de table de chevet, une photographie. L'image représentait Byakuya et Ichigo s'enlaçant tendrement et souriants amoureusement. Il prit le cadre dans ses mains pour la regarder de plus près. Byakuya avait vu le geste et se retourna quelque peu gêné.

« Vous aviez l'air heureux tous les deux. »

Apparemment, le bleuté ne se formalisait pas de ce que la photo pouvait représenter.

« Nous l'étions.

- C'était quand ?

- Au mariage de ma sœur, il y a huit ans.

- Il était beau hein ?

- Grimmjow, ça ne te dérange pas de voir cette photo ici, alors que nous venons de…

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Moi aussi j'en ai toujours une sur moi. »

Il se releva du lit et fit quelques pas dans la chambre, nu comme un ver, pour chercher son pantalon. Il en sortit son portefeuille. A l'intérieur, il y avait une photo dont les bords avaient été découpés pour rentrer dans le dit portefeuille sans avoir à la plier, il la lui tendit. C'était une image similaire. Grimmjow tenait l'orangé par l'épaule et le haut de leur tête se touchaient, ils semblaient rire de bon cœur.

« Il avait 17 ans, on était ensemble au lycée. »

L'ébène prit quelques minutes pour examiner attentivement la photographie avant de la rendre à son propriétaire en souriant.

« J'ai la même chez moi, en agrandissement. La même taille que la tienne dans le même cadre. A croire que c'est lui qui nous a influencés pour le choix de la photo et de sa protection. »

Le noble eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose le poussait à parler, à changer de sujet et avouer quelque chose au bleuté.

« Grimmjow, il faut que je te dise.

- Mmm ? il détourna les yeux de sa photo qu'il regardait toujours pour les poser sur Byakuya qui s'était assit sur le lit.

- Je repars demain.

- Oh c'est vrai, tu m'as dit que tu vivais plus ici.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu es où maintenant ?

- A Helsinki, en Finlande.

- Oh… il baissa les yeux. C'est loin ça.

- Oui… C'est assez loin. »

Ils étaient gênés tous les deux. Pourquoi, ils ne le savaient pas trop. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'on avait en général après avoir fait l'amour. Ils se regardaient timidement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant sur quoi enchaîner. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire ? C'était maintenant qu'il fallait apporter la conclusion ? C'était maintenant qu'il fallait se dire au revoir ?

Grimmjow se rapprocha de Byakuya et posa son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée. Il noyait son regard dans celui en face de lui.

« Emmène-moi avec toi. »

.

Deux mois plus tard, dans son appartement à Helsinki, Byakuya prenait son petit-déjeuner en laissant son regard errer dans le salon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un des murs et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire. Deux cadres identiques étaient accrochés l'un à côté de l'autre. Dans celui de gauche, la photo de lui et d'Ichigo. Dans celui de droite, la photo de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo.

Un bruit strident et agaçant se faisait entendre dans la chambre, il regarda sa montre. 7h00. Dans deux minutes, il verrait Grimmjow sortir la tête par la porte, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore à moitié collés par le sommeil. Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Et voilà, c'est la toute fin cette fois-ci. J'espère que je me suis rattrapée à vos yeux par rapport au dernier chapitre.**

**Note 2 : Je remercie toutes celles qui ont lu, qui ont aimé et qui m'ont encouragée en postant des reviews. J'attends de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette conclusion.**

**Note 3 : Très bientôt le prologue et le premier chapitre de Carpe Diem Baby, j'espère que vous serez également au rendez-vous !**


End file.
